The Things We Never Said
by thewannabe
Summary: A try-out with my Tenth Class, The Back-up. OCxSniper. Mature for language, blood and sexual happenings.
1. Chapter 1

Dumb plans had always been one of my trademarks but tonight, I seemed to have outdone myself quite good. I frowned while looking for the ball, if I hadn't lost that bet to the smartass Scout, I wouldn't be out here. Curse words fell from my lips while I narrowed my eyes, the darkness wasn't helping either, but if I didn't find the fucking ball, I would be looking forward to serving him pancakes each morning for a week, which really didn't seem like an option if I wanted to keep my pride.

''Fucking bet…'' I grumbled before realizing where I was, or where I wasn't.

This was defiantly not behind the base but more like the side of it, where one would spot the old van parked some 200 meters away.

The dim light was still on…

Maybe Sniper had seen the ball? I smiled faintly, seemed like a good enough reason to talk to him.

Sniper had never been one everybody would call friend. Comrade when he was on the same side as yourself but as the loner he was, he seemed unbothered by that fact. I never understood him and I rather liked that. The yellow tinted aviators, trademark hat and that smirk he would flash when he made someone's head turn into fine, red dust.

The amount of conversations between us wasn't something to brag about. The usual chaos during the mornings, he always turned up earlier to get some hot coffee he made himself and not the coffee that Pyro made, tasted like wombat according to Sniper.

I liked him more then I would admit to anyone, especially not Scout or Spy, seeing how they would either use if for blackmailing later or just making fun of it. Sniper seemed unreachable in my eyes, always staying in his van and not getting close to anyone. I knew little about him and that made him seem more interesting.

The man that never trusted anyone, I yearned for the feeling and knowing, I was the one person to change that.

I dug my hands into my pockets, trying to look calm while knocking on the door but I never got to that.

A sound that sounded like a low moan stopped me.

I pulled my hand back and held my breath. I heard another moan and I felt my cheeks go red. My breath hitched as I heard another one and turned around, standing with my back against the van, covering my mouth with my hand.

My glance went down, staring at the ground while I tried to get myself to move but the sounds kept me there. I shouldn't stay, I knew that. I leaned back against the van when the moans got louder and cursing was heard as well.

I pressed my lips together, still trying to get myself to leave but my legs wouldn't move. I had to see him. I turned around, standing on tiptoes so I could look inside the little window. My heart jumped and I caught my breath when I saw him. Spread out on the narrow bed, his aviators where gone and the hat was as well, pants and boxers pushed just far enough down for his hand to move up and down with haste. His eyes closed while his mouth opened while cursing beneath his breath. His hand gripped the sheets while the other moved faster. He swallowed hard before I watched his mouth open again, this time without uttering a curse word or a low moan but a name. My name.

I feel backwards, landing on the ground with a shocked expression before I got up and ran as fast as I could.

''No no no no no!'' This wasn't- couldn't be true!

My face burned hot as fire when I finally slammed my door behind me, leaning back up against it with a shocked expression. My mind went numb when I suddenly realized something. I was wet, embarrassingly enough.

The image of him crept through my otherwise empty head, making my hands shoot down, taking their own actions before I could think about it. Before I knew it, my pants were pooled around my feet, quickly followed by my underwear; my teeth sank into my lip when my fingers got to work without hesitation. Recalling how he had said my name with that husky, sex filled voice, combined with the image of him still there, it didn't take very long before I moaned lowly, trembling as my mind went blank yet again. My legs gave in, letting me fall to the floor while my breathing went slower.

My body felt numb as I sat there, trying to understanding the situation. Nothing seemed to be appearing in my mind and my glance quickly went to the bed, maybe morning would bring a better answer after all…

I woke up early as usual.

My body quivered as I left the warmth of my bed, stretching while walked to the small dresser, finding the usual loose blue T-shirt and the loose pants. My loose hair was pulled into a high ponytail while I slipped into the worn, dark grey sneakers, before leaving my room.

The base was quiet as it usually was around this time. No one was up, maybe Soldier, but then he would be out doing his morning exercise.

I liked the silence. Having to deal with the loudness of a battleground almost each day and then of course the fighters afterwards, wasn't really the quietest thing in the world. Not that I complained about, I loved my team but everyone could easily get on everyone else's nerves.

My fingers found the switch, turning on the lights in the little kitchen.

I sighed before walking in, then noticing the yellow note on the fridge. I furrowed my eyebrows while reading it out loud, ''Looking forwards to the pancakes, B!''

''Didn't I find his fucking ball….?'' I mumbled to myself, tossing away the note and opening the fridge.

Grabbing the milk and eggs, I closed the fridge with my foot, ''Fuck you Scout, I found your-'' my cheeks went red when I remembered that I didn't find his ball. I heard the eggs scatter on the ground along with the thud of the milk, ''Ball….''

I muttered darkly and sat down on my knees, picking up the biggest pieces and the container the egg had been in.

''Morning…'' The voice trailed off, probably as they noticed the mess on the floor.

My glance shot up; staring at the man I really didn't want to talk to right now.

''M-morning… I was just-I…'' My voice cracked awkwardly and I looked down with a burning face.

Shit.

''Those were the last eggs?''

''Ugh, no. There's still some in there'' I mumbled and grabbed a towel, getting started on cleaning the mess up.

Sniper hummed 'thanks' from the doorway before he moved closer, standing next to me while he got the coffee brewer ready.

I watched his feet as he moved around. While doing so, I accidently placed my hand right down into the broken eggs, making me groan and apparently catch his attention, ''you alright down there?''

''Y-yeah, I'm fine'' My voice cracked again while I tried laughing fake, hoping he would buy it.

His hand grabbed the open milk, preventing more milk to spill on the floor, the puddle already seemed big.

I saw him squatting down next to me while another towel landed in the milk puddle, '''s quite a mess ya' made'' He chuckled softly, helping cleaning the mess up.

''Yeah'' I sighed, finally getting most of the eggs cleaned up, ''thanks''

''No prob'…''

We finished the cleaning in silence. I listened to his steady breathing, watching his hands move with precision and feeling how my heart beat faster. I met his eyes when we were done, unhidden by the missing aviators. His blue eyes watching me made me catch my breath.

The coffee brewer bibbed loudly, announcing it was done and by that, ruining the mood.

Sniper got back up quickly, finding his favorite mug and pouring coffee into it while I got up, tossing the dirty towels into the bucket with other dirty towels.

''Actually, I needed to ask ya' somethin'…'' He hummed while I grabbed new eggs and milk form the fridge.

''Yeah?''

''Did ya' by any chance walk around my camper? Saw some 'prints that weren't mine'' his voice was calm as before and he took a sip of his coffee.

I felt like I was sweating, my heart stopped and I forgot how to breathe for some seconds, ''Ugh, no…'' I finally mumbled, trying to look busy making pancakes. I knew my face was red but I hoped he wouldn't notice.

''Alright'' He hummed and growled faintly when we both heard talking; the rest of the team had gotten up.

Scout appeared in the doorway as soon as I flipped the first pancake.

''Fucking yes! I knew you wouldn't find it, B, But hey, no worries, got like, 50 more of them or somewhat'' Scout grinned, leaning in close to enjoy his triumph and inspecting the pancakes.

''Shut up'' I grumbled annoyed, almost tossing the first pancake into his face.

His grin got wider while quickly making the first pancake disappear, ''How long did ya' look?''

''Look fer' what?'' Sniper asked and Scout turned around, watching him before explaining the whole bet, ''… and I was like, well shit, B, if you can find the ball, you don't owe me any, like double or nothing. It was already dark outside, so I already knew I would win again, and now look whose getting pancakes each morning for a whole freaking week!'' Scout grinned proudly while helping himself to another pancake.

I looked up when I heard Sniper hum, meeting his eyes again but this time they looked different.

''… 'S not like I looked for that long… maybe 10 minutes or something'' I tried to save it after almost reading Sniper's distrust in his eyes.

''Really? _Mon petit_… You got back to your room quite late'' Spy joined the conversation with a smirk and his morning cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

I held my glance at the pancakes, feeling my cheeks go red again. Fucking Spies, always ruining everything.

''I knew it!'' Scout laughed and Sniper made a 'Tch'-sound before leaving the kitchen with his coffee. I felt my heart drop; he defiantly knew I had lied to him.

''Thanks for butting in, Spy'' I growled, handing Scout the plate with pancakes.

''My pleasure'' Spy chuckled and exhaled, letting smoke come out of his nostrils.

I left the kitchen after Scout grabbed the plate; it didn't look like the pancakes would be on it for long though.

''You're leaving?'' Scout called with his mouth full.

''Lost my appetite'' I called back, walking down to the respawn room. Might as well get ready for today's battle…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Alright, just noticed the neat little lines I do in word don't appear here…. Just gonna make the space between jumps bigger, yush.

The battle wasn't that interesting. Seemed rather usual when you had been doing the same missions around a year and a half, but most of them still saw it as it was their first fight. It had to be perfect.

I did my job, supporting Scout with capping, responding to the calls for back-up when people needed it. Mostly Scout but Medic avoided having to respawn because of my aid.

Taking out a Sentry gun, dispenser and the RED Engineer it belonged to while helping Soldier, I earned the privilege of not being called maggot for the rest of the day.

''Yew' did a pretty good job today, kid'' Engie hummed while looking for a tool on his workbench.

''It was alright, couldn't have done it without a good dispenser through'' I grinned at him as he looked over his shoulder, grinning himself and giving me a nod with his hat, ''Just doing my job''

I watched him work while sitting on an old dispenser with my legs crossed and my back against the wall behind me. My sneakers had been left on the ground, along with my cap. I let my hair hang loose, so the dark brown curls fell down my back.

''What are you working on?'' I asked from my usual spot.

''Hm? Nothin', really, just looking at some old blueprints'' Engie hummed and took his helmet of, scratching his bald head with his ungloved hand.

I smiled faintly, letting him continue with his work while I enjoyed the silence.

It seemed weird in a way; Engie was somewhat like father to me. If I ever forgot anything or did something wrong, he helped me fix it. He would even lend me an ear if I needed someone to talk to. Scout really wasn't fit for these things; great killing at time with, but bad at conversations about anything else then baseball.

I leaned my head back against the cool concrete wall and closed my eyes while Engie started mumbling softly to himself. Surely about some machine I wouldn't understand anyways. At some point, sitting quietly on the dispenser, I dozed off.

My eye lids fluttered back open when I woke up because of two people talking. I rubbed my eyes before regaining sight, then looking for Engie but spotting someone else instead.

''Snipes'' I choked out with surprise.

With his hat in place and his aviators as well, Sniper stood with his watch in his hand and Engie picked it up, looking like he was inspecting it. Sniper looked over his shoulder, still having that look of distrust in his eyes, and my heart dropped into my stomach.

''Ah think ah can fix it'' Engie Hummed and Sniper looked back at him, uttering a quick thanks before leaving the room quietly.

We both watched the man disappear before Engie sighed, ''Odd, yew are normally one he doesn't mind being around''

'''S kinda my own fault...'' I mumbled, feeling depressed because of his behaviour.

''Better go apologize then...'' Engie hummed with a small smirk.

''Yeah yeah, I get the hint'' I hummed before jumping down from the dispenser and getting my shoes back on.

''Good kid''

/

I dug my hands into my pockets, trying to look relaxed but as I got closer to his van, my heart beat faster and my palms got sweaty. When I reached the van, my hands nearly trembled.

I knocked twice, no answer.

''Snipes? I, well, I kinda need to talk to you...'' my voice trailed off as I waited for an answer.

''Look, I'm sorry for lying, okay? It's just, I screwed up and I didn't want you to-'' the small door finally opened, ''... know''

His hat was still on and the same was his aviators. I stared at him while he stared at me with a somewhat annoyed expression.

''Get in...'' He hummed before moving away from the door and I did as I was told, closing the door behind me.

He sat down on his bed, which creaked, while I didn't move a muscle. I watched him while he looked awkwardly at the floor.

''I'm sorry'' I started, trying to get rid of the silence.

He looked up, meeting my eyes and sighed, '''s alright...''

I smiled faintly, feeling myself relax a bit.

''When was it?''

''Ugh, what?'' I blurted out, feeling my cheeks getting flushed because of the question, ''like... around, still light outside, not dark or anything yet, I mean... Yeah''

He narrowed his eyes a bit while standing up, ''you heard, didn't you?''

I wanted to deny but my mouth wouldn't open the slightest nor could I even get myself to shake my head. I noticed the slightly flushed cheeks he had as he came closer, opening the door with haste.

''Get out''

''Snipes, come on, I didn't, well I didn't mean to-''

''I said, get out!'' He growled dangerously.

''But-''

''Now!''

Next thing I knew, I was outside, the door slammed and I was alone. It felt like I had just been run over by a truck, left on the road to bleed to death.

The walk back seemed like a walk of shame to me.

/

''Ah, kid! There yew are, did ya' talk with the guy?'' Engie caught my shoulder as I walked pass him, I hadn't even noticed him.

''Kinda'' I forced a smile.

''Good good, could yew give him this? Ain't got time myself'' Engie grinned and handed me the watch before I even got to say anything. Before I knew it, ha patted my head, hummed thanks and went back down the hallway, back to his workshop.

I stood there with the watch in my hand for maybe a minute before letting it fall down into my pocket; would be the best place to put while I took a shower anyways.

I managed to get down to the shower room before running into Scout, heading out with his bat. He quickly asked if I wanted to join but I declined with a weak smile, only wanting to get a shower and pretend the last conversation with Sniper didn't happen.

He snorted as I left, quickly giving me a 'suit yourself' before running off.

I locked the door after me and didn't waste much time with getting my clothes off. The shower itself took ages, or it seemed like that to me. With the warm water running down my body, I leaned my forehead against the wall, closing my eyes and trying to just forget everything. I felt like crying when it didn't work.


	3. Chapter 3

EDIT : A/N

This…. This shit is starting to annoy me |: I can't get the thing that should show you guys ''Here starts a new thing'' instead it just ignores my tries and let's everything be a freaking wall of text with no thingy in them! ARGH! I'm going nuts and I don't what to do about it…. I'm just gonna keep trying to find something that will make it visible…

After three days where I didn't see him at all, I figured Sniper was avoiding me on purpose. Not that I could blame him, he had his reasons. No one except me seemed to notice this, as the others didn't care much about him, his absence wasn't a big deal.

During the fourth morning alone in the kitchen, he finally showed up. None of us said a word and the atmosphere changed to being dramatically awkward for both of us. It seemed unfair, I wanted to look at him, even for just a few seconds, but I never got the chance without him noticing.

I turned around while he poured coffee into his mug, watching him while trying to Built up the courage I knew I needed. My cheeks got flushed again.

''I like you'' I blurted out as quickly as I could and watched him spit out his coffee, cursing furiously, ''That's why I was out there and-and I was just looking for that fucking ball and I just, I don't know, the lights where on and I wanted to see you so I just… just…''

My breathing had quickened while talking and I felt my face burn while waiting for his reaction. He remained still, staring at the table while having his hand in front of his mouth, stopping midway when wiping away the coffee.

When he finally moved, I let go of the breath I didn't know I had been holding. His eyes pierced mine and I quickly gave up reading them. How long he stared at me, I didn't know, it felt like I lost track of time until he sighed almost depressingly.

''Go find someone your own age''

And that was it. I watched him leave while my body felt numb and my brain stopped working.

No no no no no… I shook my head, getting my body to move as I actually ran after him; I wouldn't let him leave me like this.

''Snipes, come on!'' I called but he kept walking.

I groaned loudly, catching up and getting in front of him, blocking the way.

''I won't let you leave like this, I can't… It's not fair'' I huffed determined.

''Kid…'' He started, trying to get pass me, but I stuck my arms out, acting like a five year old who tried to keep her dad home.

''Don't _kid_ me! I'm not a kid and I can perfectly fine choose whom I want to like, and I choose you'' I knew it sounded corny as shit but he had to know.

''Ya' really think it's the right time to yell?'' He hummed slightly annoyed, catching my arm and moving it, ''Stop being a goddamn distraction''

''But-''

His glance cut me off and I let him pass me. I watched him as he went down the hallway, muttering something beneath his breath. I leaned against the wall, wondering if this was the moment where I should give up.

Letting out a sigh, I started walking back to the kitchen, digging my hands into my pockets. My fingers closed around his watch…

The watch flew up before I caught it with my hand again, repeating the movement without really thinking about it. My head felt empty while I stared at the ceiling, going over everything that had happened these past days. Each time I tried to do it right, I had failed, letting myself fall down and stare helplessly after Sniper.

Why wouldn't he just hear me out?

A sudden knock on the door startled me, letting the watch fall directly down into my face and making me groan loudly.

''What?!'' I groaned while sitting up, not being in the best mood right now.

''Just open the goddamn door'' Sniper muttered as I instantly recognized his voice.

I got up, almost panicking, quickly looking myself over in the small mirror, even when I realized how stupid that was, considering I never used any make-up while being here. I rolled my eyes at myself while sighing, trying to calm down before I opened the door slowly.

He stood there, aviators missing, avoiding my eyes as he let himself in. Even when I wouldn't have objected, his sudden hurry confused me a bit. I closed the door while he walking in and stopped in the middle of my small room.

''Hey to you as well…'' I mumbled while turning around, crossing my arms over my chest.

I looked at him, even when I knew he wouldn't be looking back.

''Trekkie says you've got my watch…'' he almost mumbled, still avoiding looking at me.

''Figured it was about that'' I muttered, suddenly feeling bitter because of his behavior.

''Great, you're gonna be mad about it…'' He sighed, taking his hat off slowly.

''Hell yeah! You know, I always thought I understood you maybe just a tiny bit but this just tells me that I really don't, and that pisses me off because I _WANT _to understand you and know you. Why won't you let someone in?'' I walked closer to him while speaking, making him look at me.

''Kid, can't you just-'' he mumbled but I quickly cut him off.

''No. See, that's the point! I thought you liked me because of that… what you did that night, I mean, you don't just call out random people's names, do you? And hearing that, shit, I got confused first but hey, I actually like you, so don't think you can just get away with avoiding me for ages!''

''Kid-''

''No! This is where I don't get it. I'm, like, one of the only persons here you actually talk to, would it be that bad to trust me? I'm not saying that you should trust me with your life and that, but why can't you let me in, just a fucking bit?''

''I told you once, find someone your own age'' He muttered faintly, making me groan.

''You really don't get it? I don't care how old you are, alright? So don't give me that shit!''

Uncomfortable silence fell between us when I stopped talking, taking a breath which felt like I hadn't done for ages. I looked up at him with an almost begging stare before his eyes went down again.

''Why won't you give me a chance?'' I whispered loud enough for him to hear before I let my eyes drop down as well.

I pulled out his watch and looked at it for a bit, then my eyes went back up, watching him while I handed him the watch.

''I never said I didn't trust ya', I'm just, hell, not cut out for _this_…'' He mumbled while taking his watch and letting his hand take mine gently.

''I'll consider you as an alien then'' I smirked and he chuckled lowly, ''just give me a chance''

''You're a goddamn distraction'' He sighed and flashed me a small smile.

''I'll take that as a compliment'' I hummed while leaning closer to him

''Really now?'' his hand holding mine tugged me closer to him, his breath hitting my lips.

''Yeah, old man…'' I smirked as he bared his teeth, almost looking like a pissed off animal before he caught my lips with ease.

His lips surprised me quite a bit. Maybe not the softest but defiantly not bad either. I smirked against them before kissing him back, tilting my head a bit to the side while my hands grabbed his vest, tugging him closer to me.

''Not the best joke, kid'' He hummed lowly watching me closely as I smirked.

''Hmm, I'll find a better one then''

My fingers played with his vest while I looked up at him, smirking.

''No worries… But I'm telling you now; we keep this…_ thing_ professional, alright? Don't want to hear the mongrel running around and telling everyone. This is our business, got that? Don't even want to think what the old boss is gonna think'' he hummed as he watched my fingers like a hawk.

''No kiss and tell, got it'' I smiled before kissing him shortly, enjoying the fact that I could do that.

''Save it for later, I've gotta go'' he smirked a bit and I let go of his vest, crossing my arms again with a smile while I watched him put his hat back on.

''When?''

''Quite eager… t'morrow after dinner, or somethin'…''

''I'll come by after my doctor's visit''

He raised his eyebrows, ''somethin' wrong?''

I shook my head before placing a finger in front of my lips, ''it's a secret''

I laughed softly when he frowned annoyed and gave him a quick kiss again. He muttered something low as he left, leaving me with a smile on my face. I watched him disappear down the hallway before I closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Alright, Deepwriter requested knowing more about the Back-up, or B as Scout calls her, and I wrote this before really starting on the main story, so how I missed this thing, I have no idea, but it's here NAOW! No worries!

This part is meant to show some more personality, trying to give an idea about how she looks and sees herself.

If anyone else has something to say/question or something like that, you're welcome to write a review/comment/PM/note, because I make sure I read them at least once or twice, and I'll answer over the PM system on here :D

Twas all, here's more information, more is to come, I promise!

Enjoy :3

/

I locked the door behind me and sighed softly, even when the room couldn't be colder, it made the warm bath seem even better. I started humming a tune while I rubbed my shoulder, reminding myself what would be waiting soon in Medic's office.

As I went across the cold floor, I passed the mirror and stopped.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Usually, I never spend much time thinking about my appearance, considering this was a war and not a club meeting. My mother had always said I was pretty, but I never trusted her enough to believe her.

I sighed softly while I let my fingers follow my jaw line and cheekbones; I guess I didn't look that bad after all. My freckles weren't that visible anymore, but you could still see them if you got close enough. My fingers followed the line of freckles across my nose.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I noticed things I hadn't given much thought before. I pushed my cap off and tugged my hair band out, letting my dark brown curls fall down my back. When I got here, which would be around a year and a half ago, my hair was just touching my shoulders, now it had naturally become longer.

My fingers ran through it.

Not that it was too long, but a haircut wouldn't be bad.

I sighed as I looked down myself.

''My breasts really look small in this…'' I hummed slightly annoyed, again something I had never thought much about, but they really weren't that small.

I pulled my shirt off and the sports bra as well. A shudder ran down my body as I got reminded, how cold the room really was. My hands went up and covered my breasts and as much as I wanted, I couldn't keep a smirk back, defiantly not small.

My hands ran down, following my hips and across my stomach before ending at my pants. Considering I was probably in the best shape I would ever be, my flat stomach was defiantly satisfying.

I let my pants fall to the floor and stepped out of them before I turned around, looking at my legs and ass. My thighs could have been smaller but running around all day really didn't let me think too much about it, the same went for my other legs muscles. Luckily, it didn't look too much but my legs didn't look skinny either.

I looked back up, meeting my own brown eyes. As I stared myself in the eyes, the look I had reminded me of how I had felt during my first day here.

It had all been my mother's idea. Seeing as she was working for BLUE and rather high up in the system, she stood as the leader for a new project that should create a new class, The Back-Up. Even when she wasn't supposed to, I was included in most of the project. As the class should act as support, they should be able to run just as fast as Scout but also be willing to fall back and act as decoy.

At this rate, the class seemed to have been made to fit me perfectly. I quickly got the feeling she was using me but as I had nothing to lose and was promised a great pay, I accepted to be the Back-Up for the BLUE's.

It took a half year of training, both physical and mental, and mastering both a knife, a standard assault rifle and a standard pistol before they sent me out in the middle of nowhere to help with the war. I had neither expectations nor any thought about how it was going to be.

I still had trouble understanding the respawn system but they had ensured me that I would understand it when I experienced it. They should have explained the side effects of it, nausea and getting lightheaded for several minutes.

I shuddered again when I turned on the water, not waiting for it to get warm before I moved in beneath the water beam.

The first day here was so far the worst day in my life. I had tried getting myself prepared for starting a daily life with at least 9 strangers, which all we're men and one person whom I didn't know the gender of. I was scared on the train but horrified when I got into the room. 9 people stared at me from behind glasses, goggles and a mask, I felt like tugging my cap down and hiding behind it while running back out.

It felt like I was being eaten alive while my presence was being explained by the Administrator on a huge screen behind me.

''…So Scout, we look forwards to getting more done now where someone can keep up with you'' the Administrator hummed while she blew out smoke.

A cocky looking guy snorted while leaning back in the chair, ''like I need any fucking help''

''Well, yew could get a much more done now, kid'' a man with a heavy Texan accent chuckled from the back and before the young man could say anything, the woman cut back in, ''Engineer is right, she's not meant to take any glory from any of you but helping with making capturing easier, points as well as the enemies intelligence ''

Scout muttered something but kept quiet until the Administrator finished and the screen went black, then hell broke loose. Everyone had to mention their opinion and discuss it.

I left the room and the chaos, taking a deep breath while leaning against the wall behind me. I let my head bump back against the wall as well while I closed my eyes, trying to relax for a few seconds. It didn't last that long.

When the door opened, I met the eyes of the tall man who just came out. The first thing that struck me about him was the way he looked at me, or more, watched. It felt like an animal was watching me, noticing how I moved and reacted so it could find my weak spot.

He gave me a nod and somewhat mumbled ''Good luck'' before walking down the hallway and out of my sight.

I turned off the water and stepped out, quickly grabbing a towel as I tried to avoid the cold air as much as possible. My try seemed to fail but because of that, I got dressed pretty quickly.

I knew Medic would be waiting for me as well and after that, Snipes.

A faint smile spread across my lips.

Just thinking about it made me nervous, I liked the feeling while another side of me found it annoying somehow. I minded my pride but considering how far I had already got with him, I doubted many else had even had the chance to catch his lips, I found it just as much exciting and something to be nervous about, as I found it as something I should be proud of.

For a change, I actually had something I wanted to fight for and give myself too…

I let out another sigh as I unlocked the door with a heavy thud and opened it. I wouldn't want to keep Medic waiting…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

First of all, sorry for the wait for this chapter, just got back from a week in France and I'm going to England soon, so things seem a little cramped, but I got this done and here it is :D

Beta reader? Yes… One send me a pm about it, saying I should consider it but the thing Is, the ones I've had, all ended in a bad way leading up to me not having one now or considering looking for one. I'm sorry if there's any mistakes in this that makes you lovely people want to throw yourself out of a window, I've just experienced too many bad beta readers who pissed me off because they wanted to change the plot.

That said… well, that was all I wanted to say.

Enjoy this chapter, tried to make it longer, and please don't kill me if there's a few mistakes, I try my best :3

/

My knuckles tapped against the glass, letting Medic know I was here and waiting. A few seconds passed before I heard a ''Ja'' and I entered the room.

The medic bay had never been one of my favorite places in the base. The cold, sterile surrounding gave me the creeps while the usual smell in here didn't make it any easier.

My eyes quickly located the man, the white coat hang neatly on the back of his wooden chair, while paperwork filled the most of his otherwise large desk.

''Come Hier…'' he spoke from his chair, still not looking at me as I did as I was told. ''Sit'' He gave a quick nod at chair placed in the middle of small tables with instruments.

Again, I followed his instructions without a word while I watched him pull out my file from the stack on his desk. Seemed like everyone files were all just stacked on the desk. I had always thought Medic was more organized than that.

His eyes scanned the few papers in there. I only knew that things as my name, age and origin would be in there, the rest was surely the kind of information I wouldn't want to know how they got their hands on.

''Just the regular shot, right doc?'' I asked rather nervous when he looked at the papers longer then he normally did.

''Ah, yez yez… Ztay here.'' He hummed a bit off and got up.

I noticed the missing coffee mug on his desk, probably the thing he was going to get and nodded, ''sure thing''

As soon as the door closed, I jumped up, running the short distance to the desk and carefully looking through the files. I smiled when I found the one I needed.

My fingers itched to open it, how else could he have known my name? Surely, it would only be fair to know his now… the itch faded as I pressed my lips together. Still, this really didn't seem to be the way to get the man to trust me.

With a sigh, I put the file back.

When Medic got back, I was sitting in the chair again, trying to look like I hadn't moved a muscle while he was gone.

The mug was already half empty when he put it on the desk and walked up next to me, getting the syringe ready.

''Now, little _Fräulein_, ready?'' His voice seemed to filled with excitement considering it was nothing more than a shot, which with much appreciation kept my period away. Running with it really wasn't optimal.

I nodded quickly while I reminded myself how much I hated needles.

''Let's get it over with.'' I muttered and pressed my lips together and my eyes as well.

/

Going to meet a guy had never been any problem for me, maybe a few butterflies if he seemed special, but compared to the feeling I had now, it felt more like a horde of elephants marching. It bugged me somewhat, flushed cheeks, screwing up words and everything, looked too much like I had never done something like this before.

I groaned softly, still trying to figure out what to do with my hands, might look to lazy if I had them in my pockets but where else should they be?

I looked at the van in front of me and sighed, I gave up. I knocked on the door twice before I heard a muttered 'come in'.

I got more nervous as I opened the door, wondering if he could hear my heart beat judged by how loud it sounded in my ears. I met his eyes even before I got the door closed behind me, swallowing hard before getting myself to move again and getting it closed.

''Ya' look like ya' just spotted a dingo out there.'' He hummed somewhat softly before flashing a smirk that made my heart stand still.

I felt like my mind went blank when I remembered that I had to say something as a reply. I started with smiling, a safe move, then dug my hands back into my pockets while thinking and watched him as he calmly sat on the bed.

''Oh well, 's not like it's ever nice to go to the doctors.'' I half smirked.

Not the best but I answered, and without it sounding totally retarded as well.

''Nah… Can't say that it is.'' He spoke before his attention was turned back down on his rifle, which I first noticed now.

I watched his hands move up the riffle's barrel with gentleness that nearly stunned me. Sure, I knew he cared for it a lot, you could see it in his eyes if you ever caught a glimpse of him in battle, but the way he carefully touched it nearly made me jealous.

His eyes quickly caught mine before he gave me a nod, like he allowed me to sit next to him and I didn't hesitate to do that with a small smile. The bed creaked almost awkwardly as I sat down, the silence seemed heavy but easy to get away, I just didn't know what to say.

I watched him carry on with cleaning and checking his riffle, admiring how well he handled it and knew every place to clean but again, the feeling of jealousy nearly made me furrow my eyebrows.

''You know, I nearly peeked at your folder today…'' I hummed before I realized what I was saying, ''… But I didn't!'' I blurted out, trying to save what already seemed lost.

_He's gonna think I'm his stalker… _

When he looked at me, his faint smile told me to relax. I watched him stand with his riffle in his hand, passing his hat and glasses on a small table next to the bed, as he put his riffle down, on what seemed to be a small, kitchen desk. I noticed the coffee brewer as he poured himself a cup.

''If you have one of those things here, why do you make coffee in the kitchen?'' I asked puzzled and looked at him with an expression that matched.

He turned his back against the desk and leaned against it, looking at me while taking a sip of the coffee.

''Don't exactly mind our mornin' talks…'' he said calmly before scratching his back neck, ''…and maybe ya' should have, seems like the way I found your name…''

I had to struggle keeping my jaw in place while I stared surprised at him, ''you did what?'' I asked rather surprised and felt my lips turn into a smile.

''If the Doc hadn't left it on his desk while he left, I wouldn't have looked… go ahead and be mad if ya' wanna.'' His voice was calm as he spoke but I knew he faked it.

If I chose to be mad, he would let me leave without a word, that's how he was or rather how his social skills worked. I sighed, I had him and I wouldn't let him go without a struggle, even if he still thought this was a bad idea. I had to prove him wrong.

''I'm not mad… more, like… bitter.'' I said calmly while getting up, creating a game in my head.

''Bitter?''

''Well, you know…'' I paused as I got slowly closer, watching as he put his coffee down behind him, ''I should have given your folder a peek… considering your might know a lot about me, but here I am, not knowing a thing about you…'' I continued while standing in front of him, close enough to hear his steady breathing.

I placed my hand on the desk and used that to lean against, again getting closer to him.

''Didn't look through ya' whole folder, just so ya' know'' He said lowly, still keeping a cool expression while watching me like a hawk.

''Just my name, age surely… home town? Aaaaaand-''

''Name and age, that's it.'' He growled lowly.

''Really?'' I flashed him a smile, ''then… don't you think I should have the same information about you?''

I had him now, or so I thought until he smiled faintly, ''You've gotta earn that, kid.'' He grinned faintly and I pushed my lips out.

''Like that's fair.'' I sighed, earning a low chuckle from him.

''Never said it was''

''How do I do that then?'' I asked rather innocently, noticing how his breathing seemed to quicken just a bit.

''Quite simple… I think you'll figure it out''

''Well, I'm just gonna go ahead and try to do that then…'' I hummed before adjusting my head and getting up on tiptoes, gently catching his lips and kissing him more calmly than last time.

I felt his hand moved around my back, placing itself on my lower back and pushing me against him as he kissed me back with more eagerness than I had expected. Not that I thought he wouldn't be eager, but as the reserved man he was, I could easily imagine him keeping himself from doing things because he had to look professional. I liked knowing that he didn't when it came to me.

''Well, Snipes…'' I smirked while my hands tugged the edges of his vest, ''wanna help me earn something then?''

His hands grabbed mine and held them softly. I looked down at them before looking back up at him with a puzzled look, ''something wrong?''

''Nah…'' he paused shortly, ''_this_ is a bit too hasty for my taste…''

''Oh… I, well, I'm sorry, didn't know that you-''

''No worries.'' He interrupted and gave me a quick kiss to shut me up, ''wouldn't mind ya' sleeping here though…'' He hummed softly and brought a smile back upon my lips.

''wouldn't mind that either'' I hummed softly back and he flashed a small smile as well.

While watching him, I kicked my sneakers off, socks and pants, the cap was put down on the desk and I let my hair loose. He lost his vest, boots and unbuttoned the two upper buttons on his shirt.

When he was done, his eyes caught mine and we just merely stared at each others, until I broke it by looking at the bed, ''you really believe we can both be in that small thing?''

''Well, we'll found out.''

We both smirked faintly, he was right, we would but I had my hopes up for a positive result of that….


	6. Chapter 6

I was amazed. Somehow, we had both managed to be comfortable in the small bed. Still, being this close to him kept me awake. I kept my eyes closed while listening to my own heartbeat, I knew if I moved just the slightest, I would touch him more then I already did. Considering how fast my heart was beating, I had no interest in making it worse.

He lay on his back with his arm stretched out, allowing me to use his arm as a pillow while I was on my side, pressed against him. I felt his arm move, so it followed my back down until it stopped at my lower back.

''Ya' never relax?'' He hummed lowly.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up, meeting his eyes as he looked down on me. I smiled faintly while moving my head beneath his.

''Yeah I do, I just… I just can't sleep.'' I hummed back, no way I was gonna tell him I couldn't sleep because of my own heartbeat, ''and you're still awake.'' I commented with a smile.

''Can't sleep when ya' keep movin' around like a bloody mongrel…'' He groaned softly.

''Mongrel?'' I sat up, now, looking down on him, ''you usually call Scout that, what did I do to fall down to his level?'' I asked while pushing my lips out.

''Didn't mean it like that…'' He mumbled with a faint smile, his hand tugging my T-shirt to get me down next to him again.

''Not good enough, I wanna know something.'' I grinned as I watched the smile vanish somewhat from his face.

''Kid-''

''I know you said I should earn it, buuuuut…'' I moved back down, but placed myself on top of him so I lay across his chest, ''I just wanna know something… You can choose what.'' I said before giving him a quick kiss.

He muttered something I couldn't understand before sighing.

''Last name's Mundy, that's all I'm tellin'…'' He sounded rather displeased but it brought a smile back on my lips.

''And I'm not asking for more…'' I said lowly before kissing him again, ''Mister Mundy''

''Tch, ya' make me sound old.'' He muttered, baring his teeth like before.

''Sorry, didn't mean it like that.'' I smiled, trying to make it all good by kissing him softly.

My plan seemed to work. He kissed back while I felt his hand move beneath my shirt, caressing my lower back with his rough, large hand. I hummed approvingly and parted my lips a bit, hoping he would accept the invite.

It seemed to backfire as he ended the kiss and leaned back, watching me calmly. I flashed him a nervous smile, not knowing if I just stepped over his boundaries again.

''Sorry.'' I mumbled before moving down beside him again, letting my head rest on his shoulder.

''No worries…'' He hummed while leaning his head against mine, ''get some sleep, kid.''

I sighed before closing my eyes, trying to follow his advice. I listened to his breathing, using that as relaxation and calming down to it. When he sighed, I smiled softly while trying to sleep.

/

I couldn't keep a long and slow yawn back before I opened my eyes, stretching without thinking about it as well. When I noticed how much space I had, I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes softly.

''What, you're leaving me all alone in the bed?'' I smirked, stretching again.

''Ya' asking me to come back?'' He said while getting his coffee brewer ready.

I let myself fall back down on the bed, watching him as he pressed the buttons on the brewer. His dark brown hair was ruffled in a charming way, almost looked like he had been doing something else then sleeping. My eyes fell down when I noticed his open shirt, instantly taking in the sight of his chest. I quickly noticed the trail of dark hair starting and his navel and continuing further down than I could see.

I shook my head before I started staring at his crotch, looking back at his chest.

My eyes followed the line of scars that seemed to form a random pattern, both small and big ones.

''Well, you gotta wait for your coffee to finish, don't you?'' I smirked at him, rolling over so I lay on my stomach, ''…. And I think we kinda proved that there's space enough for two here.''

That made him smirk, ''true…''

''If you're just gonna stand there and look at the coffee getting done, that's your-'' I started but stopped when he moved, smiling instead.

He sat down on the bed, making it creak, and I moved up, sitting next to him while giving the corner of his mouth a kiss, ''glad you chose to join me, mister Mundy.''

He growled lowly while turning his head, pressing his lips against mine rather roughly. I groaned softly while his hands moved around me, tipping me over so I was on my back with him leaning in over me. When he let my lips go I felt my face starting to burn.

''You certainly don't like your name…'' I said lowly, running my fingers through his ruffled hair.

''Never said that…'' He said while watching me carefully.

''Well, you do somewhat attack me when I call you that.'' I smiled, knowing I may had found one of his weak spots, ''you prefer Snipes?''

''Kid, ya' make me sound old otherwise.''

I let my hand run down, following his jaw with a single finger, ''Well, I'm too old to be called _kid_.'' I grumbled.

If calling him Mundy was a no go, then I would be rather displeased if calling me kid wasn't the same. Unless letting him call me that could turn out in a positive way for me.

''Let's make a deal, alright?'' He narrowed his eyes a bit but didn't object to the idea, ''if I let you call me kid and I won't call you Mundy, I want to know your age.''

It sounded like we had both caught our breaths as I waited for an answer while he just fell silent. The coffee brewer beeped, announcing it was done, and he didn't hesitate to get up.

I stared after him, feeling somewhat abandoned on the bed and pressed my lips together in annoyance. This was the second time his dammed coffee got in the way.

''Look at it this way,'' I started out, pushing myself up using my elbows, ''You like to keep things professional, so having me running around and calling you Mr. Mundy doesn't really add up to that, now does it?''

I smirked when he muttered something beneath his breath, I was right and he knew it. There wasn't anything else to it.

He gave me a sideway glance while taking a sip of his coffee.

''No deal'' he said almost casually and I pressed my lips together in annoyance.

Typical.

''Well, '' I sighed, ''that's your call… Mr. Mundy…'' I got up and started to get my pants back on, ''You wanna head back to base and get some breakfast?''

''Just go, I'll meet ya' there in a second…''

When I had gotten my shoes back on, I gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, ''I'll see ya' there then…'' I smiled.

He hummed something while I almost ran out the door, hitting the door with my foot so it closed behind me.

/

I jogged lightly while getting my hair back up into a high ponytail. I knew I was smiling like a fool right now but at some point, I didn't care at all.

''Mornin' Maggot!''

I spun around quickly out of surprise, suddenly having a helmet in my face. I stumbled backwards, almost falling but the Soldiers hand grabbed my arm with a strong grip and kept me standing.

''Fuck sake…. You scared the crap outta' me.'' I huffed, trying to calm down, ''sir…'' I added and I watched him stand up straight, saluting me.

''A good soldier should expect EVERYTHING at ANY TIME!'' he yelled in his usual tone and poked my shoulder, ''no excuses, private!''

I felt like hitting myself and sighed faintly, ''… yes sir''

''Good! Now, private, what is your mission out here? As I recall, you wuss spend the time inside like a woman!''

The urge to punch myself returned.

''Sir… If I may, I AM a woman… And I was just….'' My voice trailed off, trying to think of something I could tell him, ''… uh, I was merely trying to be a good soldier like you, sir, and train my running, sir.''

''Women shouldn't be on the battlefield, BUT, make yourself useful and do your job, then I won't mind, private!'' He yelled, poking me again before returning to his morning exercise, thankfully, leaving me alone.

I exhaled heavily, just as my boss; Soldier would probably never accept anyone being in a relationship here. I could already hear him yelling about laws and that's not how war works, followed by a detailed description of what he meant war was.

I watched him run a lap before a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up and met Snipers eyes.

''Thought ya' be inside now.'' he hummed lowly into my ear and a shudder ran down my spine. He flashed a smirk, knowing it was his fault.

''Well yeah, but our…. _Lovely_ Soldier surprised me.'' I said while being close to shuddering, ''I think he has yet to realize that I'm actually a woman''

'''s the thick helmet.''

I laughed softly, covering my mouth like I was afraid that Soldier, or anybody else, had heard it all. I turned a bit, looking up at him with a smile. He studied me like he always did while he looked like he was waiting for something.

''You know, if he found out, we'll probably get one of his famous speeches.'' I grinned and made him walk backwards a few steps, trapping him against the wall.

''Well, 's not like you're gonna hang on me like a koala… so they ain't gonna know.''

''You're comparing me to a koala?'' I smiled and raised an eyebrow.

''Wat? Oh…'' he adjusted his hat while he looked down to the side, ''didn't mean it like that.''

My smile got bigger, ''if you're referring to me hanging around you all the time, then don't worry, I still have a life.''

He grumbled something before I leaned closer to him, catching his lips with ease while his hand left my shoulder, touching my lower back and pushing me against him instead. The thought of being caught seemed to thrill us both as the kiss got more demanding and heated.

My heart raced as I felt his lips moves to my throat. His teeth scraped across my skin and I let my head fall backwards, giving him space. I let out a small moan before I bit down into my lip, trying to keep further ones back.

He chuckled lowly against my skin and his hand moved, lifting my T-shirt and moved up, stopping right beneath my bra.

I bit harder down, why couldn't he just open the damn thing and just… Then I remembered where we were.

''You're a tease…'' I sighed and he caught my lips in a quick kiss.

He chuckled while his hand moved, touching mine before they both fell down his sides like usually. I felt my heart calm down again but I noticed warmth in my cheeks. My face was red.

''Come on, I still owe Scout pancakes.'' I sighed and grabbed his hand before I tugged him with me inside.

The others would surely get up soon and honestly, I'd rather not hear Scout talking about me forgetting our deal after all…


	7. Chapter 7

''For fucks sake, up here B!'' Scout yelled from somewhere above.

I looked up noticing him offering me a hand while he was on a ledge higher up. I didn't hesitate to grab his hand and was pulled up.

''Seriously, sometimes, I swear you space out to much, now come the fuck on!'' He yelled again as I stood next to him before running off and having me following him.

The objective was the same as always, get the others briefcase and get it back to the base. The area however, was new, making it even more difficult to do.

''Shut up, I have no sense of direction right now.'' I huffed as we turned around a corner.

Scout stopped fast enough for me to bump into him and letting out a surprised groan, ''what the hell-''

''shut up!'' He nearly hissed while he pushed me against the wall along with himself.

I was about to complain about having him pressed against me and being trapped between a wall and him but when I heard the lovely beeping of a sentry gun, I forgot it. I swallowed hard, if we had continued, both of us would have been dead.

''How the fuck are we gonna do this?'' I whispered and as he looked at me, I noticed how close we actually were. I felt like my face was planning to go red but I kept calm.

''I passed, like, a sewer before, dunno if that shit's gonna work though.'' He whispered back

I wrinkled my nose when he mentioned sewer which brought a smirk on his lips. I frowned at him when I saw his smirk.

''If it gives me my personal space back, then I'm up for it.'' I whispered and almost instantly, I felt his hand close around my arm and pull me back the way we came from.

We followed the ledge down and ended up in a more deserted area then what we had just been at. I wrinkled my nose again as I inspected the tunnel. Dark water lay in the bottom, indicating that this really was a sewer entrance. Even as the sewer was as dark as it could be, there was a faint light somewhere that fell into the sewer from the side.

''Looks like a doorway or something.'' I commented but he was already on his way into the sewer.

He jumped down into the dark water, almost instantly getting a very disgusted look on his face. I let out a laugh which quickly turned into a gasp as he pulled me with him. Luckily, he kept me from falling to far down into the knee high water.

I punched him on the shoulder as reward for his deed.

''I could have gotten down here myself.'' I grumbled and started walking towards the light.

''Yeah right!'' he snorted behind me but quickly appeared next to me, surely smirking now.

''If this doesn't work and Soldier asks, I'm blaming you.'' I grumbled while feeling something touch my shin. I shuddered, hoping it was a rat and not something worse.

''Ya' whatever, just shut up, we're getting close.'' His voice turned into a whisper while he talked.

We both did our best to make as little sound as possible, walking slowly until we found a path so we could get out of the water. Scout got up first, giving me a hand so I could join him on the path.

We moved silently and followed the wall until we found the light source, which made us both grin. A wide open door bid us welcome. My heart started beating faster, the usual adrenalin kicked in as I peeked inside.

The room was small and narrow, looking like a backdoor. I gave Scout a quick nod, letting him know it was safe enough. We left the door open so we knew which way to run back out.

Normally, we didn't plan the way out like we did the way in but we merely just looked at each other and by that, we knew we would use the same way out.

Carefully, we moved down the hallway, listening for footsteps in between the usual sound of machines beeping. I felt my heart pound against my ribs. Scout grabbed my shoulder and stopped me, letting himself get in front and took the role of leading the way. He flashed me a grin while doing so.

I shook my head while grinning back.

It didn't take long before we reached a corner, which lead us into the room we had tried to find from the beginning. The room was big and lit, like they expected someone to come running in here.

A shudder ran down my spine, it seemed to much like someone had expected we would show up.

Scout didn't hesitate jogging up to the large desk with the objective on it. A large grin was spread across his face as he picked it up, instantly, the woman yelled about our action over the speakers.

I turned around, making sure the way was safe but as I took the first step, I hit an invisible wall. Even before I saw the blurry figure, I knew this was bad.

In the matter of a split second, I turned my head and screamed for Scout to run while I heard the Spy decloak in front of me and the unsettling sound of him playing with his knife.

Scout's face quickly turned horrified but he ran like I told him to, disappearing down the hallway we came from faster than Spy could react to. As the main target had vanished too quickly, I became the new target.

His cold eyes quickly pierced mine and instantly made me back away.

While breathing quickly, I pulled out my machete from my belt and waited for him to move. When he started chuckling, I lost my focus.

''What so funny?'' I grumbled, trying to control my breathing so I could at least look like I knew what I was doing.

''Ah, yez…'' He smirked and watched me arrogantly, ''you let ze Scout run, non?''

''That's my job…'' I grumbled, not seeing how this could be funny.

''Zo, you 'ould rather die than him?''

His question threw me off; I had never expected to be asked something like that, let alone by someone from the opposing team.

''Shouldn't you try to kill me and not talk?''

Spy snorted like a real Frenchmen, allowing me to stand there and feel awkward but I quickly found something to do.

I ran.

As I passed him, I heard the sound of his knife and half turned, avoiding being backstabbed but getting a deep slash all the down my arm. I hissed in pain and saved myself from falling, somehow regaining my balance.

I knew I had to take the focus off Scout, so when I had to make the choice, I turned down the hallway I knew led further into their base. I ran with my machete out and quickly found that a wise decision as I passed the surprised RED Sniper.

I met his eyes before I slit his throat and kept running. The gurgling sounds behind me made me run faster, still without knowing where exactly I was going. I wanted to look over my shoulder and see, if Spy was following me but I doubted if he could keep up.

''Ey, whot the 'ell, lad?''

A slurring RED Demoman appeared in front me, blocking the way even before he noticed I was the wrong color. When he did, I was already running again, running down another hallway until I suddenly decided to turn into a room and lock the door behind me.

Leaning against the door, I panted heavily and grabbed my bleeding arm, twitching as I caused myself pain. My heart pounded against my ribs and I closed my eyes while I tried to figure out what to do.

''What the fuck are you doing here?!''

A voice startled me and my eyes shot back up. I stared at the RED Back-up. My heart stopped, her face reminded me of mine but it still wasn't the same. She was unarmed but as soon as she moved, I jumped. I hadn't expected her to catch me.

Her hands grabbed my shoulder, pushing me back against the door, making me groan and giving herself opportunity to pull out her machete as well. We stared at each other again and decided to charge at the same time.

She swung her arm with force, aiming for my throat but I managed to dodge it. My heart was beating rapidly while I moved before she could get another chance. I heard the machete pierce her stomach along with me having to use more strength the further I pressed it in.

''Bitch.'' She growled and spit blood in my face, even her voice sounded somewhat like mine.

Maybe I pulled back to fast or she had too much willpower to die, but as I moved back, I watched her pull out her pistol and I froze. She didn't hesitate to shoot without bothering to aim, maybe she knew she would die in seconds, but she didn't miss.

She fell down while I felt a sharp pain in my thigh, making me fall to my knees. Her blood spread on the floor while I groaned and tried to get but the sharp pain kept me pinned to the floor.

''Fucking Christ.'' I hissed and groaned again; pulling myself together and forcing myself back on my feet. I had to get out.

I moved to the window, wincing with each step. When I finally reached the window, I smiled big; this was definitely my way out. Luckily, the window wasn't far up, so even if the jump was defiantly going to be painful, I would be able to escape. The window was quickly torn open and I didn't hesitate to jump down. The landing was more painful than I had expected and I struggled with keeping the tears back. The tears were quickly forgotten when I noticed I wasn't alone.

Feeling like cursing at everything that had gone wrong, I met the RED Scouts stare as he seemed dumbstruck, surely because I had just jumped out of a window that belonged to his base. My heart started beating rapidly again while we just stared at each other. When his fingers twitched, I went for my pistol but the Scout was quicker and had his Scattergun ready before I found it possible. I kept staring at him, ready to close my eyes to avoid being faced with the unavoidable.

For the first time in a while, my hand actually shook. The pain caused by the wound on my arm seemed to double, as I held out the gun. I pressed my lips together while I gripped my right arm with my left hand, feeling the blood run in between my fingers and dripping down. His stare turned uncertain for a few seconds while I watched his grip tighten around his gun.

When the Scout moved, getting ready to aim but instead, he just stopped. I watched him drop the gun and fall down face first before I realized that he had been shot. I got up without hesitation, noticing the wound in the back of his head, I smiled.

''Snipes saves the day.'' I whispered before I struggled moving closer to an old house, hoping Medic might be able to find me there. As I got the door open, I fell inside and kicked the door shut before letting my head hit the ground and gasped for air.

I felt like laughing, the feeling of surviving running around by myself in their base was truly amazing but I quickly forgot it when I heard footsteps.

My eyes went up, for once spotting a familiar face, which made me made me do more than just smile. My heart jumped slightly while I watched him upside down.

''What the bloody 'ell… look what the dingo left inside.'' He joked with a faint smile and tipped his hat a bit.

''Well, technically, I dragged myself in here after you saved my ass, thanks for that.'' I smiled faintly, now feeling how the trip had worn me out, not to mention the blood loss from the two wounds, ''seen the medic?''

''Can't say I have, the trekkie put up a dispenser though.'' He nodded towards the dispenser and helped me up carefully.

''That'll do…'' I winced as he helped me up and helped me to the dispenser by keeping an arm around my hips, ''did Scout get the intelligence?''

Sniper nodded while making sure he was still supporting me, ''thought ya' might have somethin' to do with it, never saw ya' comin' out though…'' he said calmly and watched me closely when I sighed pleased.

I loved dispensers.

''We got in through the sewers but the Spy surprised us, so I let Scout run while I kept him busy,'' I turned my around while talking about Spy, letting Sniper see the failed backstab, ''he got me, kinda, then I ran through the base, killing the Sniper, then the Demoman stopped me so I ran another way, then I ran into their Back-up… I killed her as well but she shot me,'' I lifted my thigh a bit, ''… you know, it's really weird looking at someone who looks like yourself but then on the other hand, they don't…'' I said, not knowing if the last part made any sense at all.

Sniper nodded while listening and looked at the wounds I had gotten. He sighed when I was finished talking, ''I swear by the Queen, you're goddamn crazy…''

''It worked.'' I smiled faintly and shrugged.

He hummed an approving sound, so I took it as a yes.

As the pain in my thigh and arm started to vanish, the harsh voice of the Administrator, called thought the speakers and declared that today's battle was over along with telling the BLU team won.

I looked up at Sniper with a grin that declared victory and he flashed me a smirk in return.

''Do I get a reward for being good today?''

''Kid, I saved ya' ass, don't forget that.'' He smiled softly but still he leaned closer down.

I smirked as well, ''mhm, I guess we have to take care of that first then.'' I smirked before closing the distance between us and found his lips.

Victory tasted better then I remembered…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Short chapter is short, I'm sorry it took sooooo long. I got stressed with school but I guess that's how last year works, eh?

Anyhow, I'll try being better with updating this, I swear!

Enjoy!

/

The warm water ran down my body, removing the dirt, dried blood and sweat. I sighed pleased before looking at the back of my arm where the wound had been. I pressed my lips together, it had scarred. It wasn't like I had many scars, nothing compared to Sniper, but the ones I had annoyed me a lot. How could one ever explain these to someone else later? Sniper wouldn't have a problem, he could just say something about the bush and then it would be accepted. I had trouble thinking of an excuse.

I shook my head, forgetting about it while getting out of the shower and grabbing a towel. I wrapped it around myself while I walked out into the changing room, lost in my thoughts until I looked up and noticed that I wasn't alone.

With a cigarette in the corner of his mouth, Spy chuckled lightly when he saw me and a sly smile spread across his lips. I stared at him with a horrified look, I was sure I had locked the door.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked confused while staring at him, tightening my grip in the towel.

''Getting ready for a shower, of course.'' He smiled delighted and without a care.

The smile turned into a smirk while he took his suit jacket of and neatly hang it in its place. I couldn't move a muscle as I watched him move on to his west and afterwards slowly opening each button of his shirt. His eyes watched me closely and as his shirt was opened, revealing a more toned chest then I had imagined. He took a drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke out slowly.

''Stop it.'' I mumbled and finally got myself to move over to my open closet.

''Wat?'' He asked like this was a game before walking closer to me.

I looked up at him as he stopped next to me, leaning against the closet next to mine, and smiled sweetly. I furrowed my eyebrows, he was fucking with my mind, I knew it.

''You know what?'' I grumbled, quickly grabbing my cloth, getting ready to leave.

''Tell me, _mon armour_.'' His voice turned into a sweet whisper, somewhat reminding me of a cat's purring, ''_Je tiens à vous prendre en ce moment_.''

His French whisper caused a chill to run down my spine while he moved in closer. His still gloved hand caught my chin gently while he was watching me with a sly smirk. I still couldn't understand what was going on but as he moved closer again, I knew enough to turn my face, feeling his lips brush against my cheek instead of my lips.

''I'm not interested.'' My voice gave away my confused state and I took a step back, gaining some space again.

He stared at me shortly before snorting, turning around while taking his tie off, shirt following.

''We'll see, _mon amour_, we'll see.'' He cooed, still having a positive tune as I passed him, not wanting to spend more time with him alone.

I thanked god for how close my room was to the showers. Not having to run around in only a towel for long was without a doubt amazing, given the situation. Scout was the only who saw me, only catching a glimpse of me before I closed my door behind me. I locked it just as I closed it. I stared at the door, noticing how my breath had quickened, had Spy just made a move on me?

I laughed, no, that had to be a joke…

''What's so damn funny?''

I spun around and gasped surprised as I saw him, ''Oh god, I thought my heart would stop…'' I huffed and smiled faintly, ''why are you… How did you get into my room?'' I asked puzzled, forgetting I still only had a towel around me.

''Ya' didn't lock the door.'' he shrugged before his eyes ran down my body before returning back to mine.

I smirked, ''trespasser.''

He smirked back, leaning back against the wall as he was already sitting on the bed. He tipped his hat a bit, hiding his eyes beneath it. I furrowed my eyebrows thoughtfully.

''What are you doing?'' I asked puzzled before throwing my dirty cloth on the floor.

''Ya' gonna change, roight?'' he asked calmly and didn't move.

I stared at him for a few seconds before biting down into my lip and waving my hand in front of his face. He didn't react to it neither did he move an inch. I bit harder down before I slowly let go of the towel. He still wasn't reacting or moving.

In some way, I felt disappointed but I merely moved on and took my underwear on. I found my pajamas pants, which really were a pair of loose jogging pants, and pulled a black tank-top on. I let myself fall down onto his lap to tell him I was done. I tipped his hat back op and smiled as he watched me.

''Never seen that before.''

I looked down myself; I usually never wore it anymore. My eyes went back up to his; his aviators were missing for a change. He looked back at me with a calm look. It actually annoyed me a bit, how could he act so calm while I was feeling myself getting nervous?

I bit down into my lip while I slowly took his hat of, when he didn't object; I smiled and let it fall down next to me on the bed. My fingers ran through his hair, making him tip back his head just a bit.

My fingers moved down slowly. I watched them move as they started opening the first button on his shirt. I glanced back up at him while my fingers kept working, he looked as calm as ever. I bit back down into my lip, now he did it again…

''You know what? I don't get it….'' I blurted out and my fingers stopped, only making it halfway with opening his shirt, ''I'm getting, like, fucking nervous here and you're just perfectly calm.'' I groaned lowly and annoyed.

When he started chuckling softly, I furrowed my eyebrows annoyed.

'''S cuz ya' still a kid.'' He said, obviously enjoying my frustration and caught my lips with eager.

''Then why don't you take over?'' I smirked and bit his lower lip gently, earning a low growl from him.

''Just wait for it.'' He hummed shortly, ''now.. Ya' sleep.''

I drew back a bit, pouting even when I knew it was the best idea. We still had a fight tomorrow and since we had won today, the pressure would only be bigger.

''Keep me waiting too long and I swear by good, I'm gonna rape you.'' I mumbled slightly annoyed before I let myself fall down on the bed.

''Looking forward to it.'' he chuckled lowly while settling down next to me. His arms moved around me, quickly adjusting me so I lay with my back against his chest and close to him. His breath hit my neck softly before he kissed it.

I smiled relaxed and found the light switch above my bed.

''Fine.'' I hummed before flicking the switch and exhaling.

Goddamn Aussie…


	9. Chapter 9

''Sooo, what was so special about this battle?'' I whispered while looking at Scout, who quickly shot me an annoyed glare.

''Ya' never listen.'' He grumbled while leaning close to me, ''it's some arena shit, so when we get killed, we're not gonna respawn, simple shit.''

I furrowed my eyebrows while looking straight ahead, watching the Soldier talking but I wasn't listening. I pressed my lips together while my eyes moved, stopping at Snipes instead. His eyes were looking down at the floor while he leaned back in the chair, stretching his long legs.

His right hand moved up and adjusted his hat while his eyes suddenly moved and met mine. I straightened up a bit out of surprise but relaxed when he flashed me a smirk, then his eyes moved and watched the Soldier instead.

I sighed faintly but Scout interrupted me by elbowing me in the side. I groaned instead, glaring at him while I hissed through my teeth, ''what the hell man?''

The look he gave me surprised me, like I had just insulted him.

''You and the Aussie? What the fuck?'' He whispered and I fought the urge to swallow loudly.

''What are you talking about?'' I grumbled.

''I bet you two are fucking in his creepy ass van.'' He muttered low, glaring at me like I had just said the worst possible thing I could.

''Shut the fuck up! Nothing's going on!'' I hissed while punching him on the shoulder.

Snipes would be pissed if Scout found out but I didn't know how to avoid that if he kept on going. I fought the urge to press my lips together, like I normally did. Scout knew me good enough to know what it meant when I used that habit.

I kept glaring at him as he muttered darkly beneath his breath and avoided my glare by looking away. He crossed his arms, possibly looking as pissed as he could. I sighed annoyed, looking away as well and wished that this goddamn meeting would end soon enough.

/

I looked around the corner carefully while listening to my own, loud heartbeat. I had lost sight of Scout and pretty much everyone else.

''This is ridicules…'' I mumbled faintly.

Frankly, I had no idea how many was left. Not from my team or the other and that fact stressed me. My heart raced, just like my breath while I felt like panicking. I knew I had to keep my head cool but wandering around in an empty base, possibly filled with enemies, made that hard.

I hated Arena already…

''Oi, kid.''

I spun around; aiming my gun at whomever was behind me and had just spoken. I stared at the man, who had quickly looked surprised because of the gun, realizing who it was before I lowered the gun with a heavy sigh.

''God fucking Dammit, don't sneak up on people…'' I sighed again.

It felt like my heart was about to crack my ribs.

''Sorry.'' Snipes hummed before looking over his shoulder. He tipped his hat a bit while staring at the open doorway.

''What's wr-'' his hand covered my mouth, shutting me up while he was still looking at the doorway.

His hand moved slowly, reaching behind him and grabbing an arrow for his Huntsman. As soon as I heard the footsteps, looked back at the doorway and realized that a Heavy had spotted us and was now running towards us while smiling like a maniac, I heard Snipes aim and then just the whistle from the Arrow.

It looked like the Heavy managed to see the arrow before it settled through his skull, judging by the look he had on his face as he fell to the ground.

My breathing hitched, I felt like laughing.

''Good shot.'' I grinned but another whistle sound forced that grin of my face.

Of course, a Heavy never came running without a Medic behind him…

Snipes groaned beside me, stepping backwards until he backed up against the wall. I wanted to turn around and do something but the cold smile on Medic's face along with the weapon that had just fired the arrow froze me.

''Wanka'' Snipes groaned and I finally got myself to turn around. The blood dripped from the arrow that had just gone through his chest. He gripped the arrow but his hand quickly retreated when the amount of pain he felt was clear on his face. He fell down to his knees and his breathing sounded al wrong.

He was dying…

My heart started race again. I knew he would respawn. He couldn't die.

I knew that.

Still, I dropped the gun and pulled of my machete and without a thought, I charged forwards.

The cold smile on Medic's lips quickly disappeared and he tried reloading his weapon. I stopped him faster than I thought I could.

I jumped without further thought. At some point, it was like I was looking at myself, cutting the man into pieces while the warm blood splashed against my face and arms. I carried on even after he had stopped moving, after I knew he was dead, I kept going.

I stopped as quickly as I had started, almost jumping away from the corpse while I felt my hand shake in anger. I dropped the machete and turned away from the corpse. My eyes went down, seeing the blood on my hands and shirt.

''BLU wins! Success!'' The announcer called and I fell to my knees.

My stomach turned and I didn't fight the urge to vomit, hoping that might remove some of the feeling I couldn't explain from my system…

/

The uncomfortable silence during dinner gave everyone a bad mood. Engie had commented on our victory with a smile but I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say after all. Scout was still glaring at me from the end of the table while everyone else figured not to say anything.

Even Spy, who normally didn't disapprove of brutal killings, didn't utter a word or a remark.

I couldn't stand it.

I stood up, quickly getting everyone's eyes on me as I left the room. I continued past my room, walking down to the backdoor to the base. It was already dark outside but it didn't bother me. The door automatically slammed behind me while I moved the few steps to Engie's old, run down truck.

The engine had stopped working a year or two before I got here and he had stopped trying to fix it. It didn't bother me though. I moved to the back of it and jumped up. The back was still empty, except for a black plastic bag.

I smiled softly while opening the bag and pulling out the blanket and two pillows I had hidden in it. I pushed the pillow up against the truck before wrapping the blanket around me and sat down. After leaning back, I sighed softly and smiled again.

The sky was clear tonight.

Stars were possibly one of my most favorite things in the world.

I sighed one more time and closed my eyes, wanting for relax for just a second and forget about the battle.

''Oi… 'S too cold to sleep out here…'' a well-known voice whispered in my ear, making a delicate chill run down my spine while I opened my eyes slowly.

''Must have drifted off…'' I hummed and looked at Snipes.

He was standing next to the pickup truck, leaning in over the edge. He studied me shortly before he moved around to the back, sitting down next to me shortly after. I moved, reaching the blanket around him while his arm reached around me, pulling me close to him.

I leaned my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes for a few seconds again.

''So, is everyone mad at me because of the atmosphere tonight?'' I asked before opening my eyes again, back to watching the stars.

''Naah… wouldn't say mad… Might wanna try with confused instead.'' He chuckled lightly.

I moved a bit, giving him a quick kiss on his jaw, ''I'm just like… I killed a guy in the most brutal way I've ever done before… I know I shouldn't feel guilt but I'm just waiting for everyone to judge me and call me insane or something…'' I sighed.

''Kid, I've stabbed people with an arrow… There're more crazy people here then ya' think.'' He hummed, seeming to enjoy my lips following his jaw line.

''Snipes, come on, I practically cut him into pieces… I've never… I feel like an antihero or something… like, I did the right thing but in a horrible way.'' I complained, furrowing my eyebrows while I was speaking.

His fingers tapped my head upwards; his eyes locked mine at the look he had made me relax again.

''Ya' did what everyone else had done, besides, that medic deserved it… quit ya' complaining.''

I furrowed my eyebrows again, ''basically, you just told me to shut up.''

''And it didn't work.'' He sighed before pulling me closer; using a different method which involved his lips and mine. I didn't object.

I tipped my head slightly while I put one hand on his thigh, unsure what to do with the other. It felt like he smirked against my lips for a second as his hands moved. One quickly found my thigh, moving around it so his thumb could move in circles on my inner thigh. The other moved around to my lower back, lifting my shirt slightly like he always did.

I hummed approvingly and caught his lower lip with my teeth. His low growling made my heart race and a smirk appear on my lips. His lips moved to my neck while his hands pulled my T-shirt of. I shook shortly as the cold night air hit my skin but the cold air made his hands and mouth seem much warmer than before.

My hands got busy with the buttons on his shirt, working a bit too fast with them as it only seemed to make it worse. He chuckled lowly at my attempt and simply moved one of his hands, sneaking down to my waistline and started to play with the button.

Right about that, the door opened.

We both froze as we waited for a sound.

''Ey, kid, yew out here?'' Engie called out with a concerned tone.

''God-fucking-dammit.'' I hissed through gritted teeth.

One quick look and we both hurried making us selves look decent again. I wanted to curse loudly, even yelling at Engie for ruining something I was lusting for. I pressed my lips together while giving Sniper an annoyed look, then I moved, jumping down from the truck.

''Yeah, sorry, I guess I dozed off…'' I smiled faintly.

''Yew certainly got the hairstyle out of it.'' He grinned, ''… anyway, just wanted to make sure yew were alright.''

''I'm fine, thanks…'' I smiled, hoping this would mean he would leave.

Normally I wouldn't be like this around Engie but seeing as my attention was still fixated at the Aussie behind me, didn't leave me any other option.

''Good kid, aint gonna bother you anymore then.'' He smiled while ruffling my hair with his bare hand.

When he turned around to leave, I thanked god in my head, instantly turning around as soon as the door closed behind him. Sniper was already looking at me as he stood next to the truck.

''You, me and your van, now.'' I bit my lip, watching how his only response was a sly smirk.

I took it as a positive response…


	10. Chapter 10

Dear readers

I give you, PORN/SEXY TIME/HAPPY FUN TIME and so on!

For those who thought this would be better, sorry and I promise, I'll try to make next porn time better!

/

It felt as is my blood was boiling. My pulse thumped in my ears while my breathing had quickened drastically. It was embarrassing how my body reacted to him. It didn't take more than having him look at me like he did, like a predator watching its prey, while he was leaning in over me.

The bed creaked beneath us while we moved, his hands pulled my shirt of while my hands had already opened his and were now occupied with his pants.

I narrowed my eyes, being close to huffing, somewhat out of anger, as I couldn't get his freaking pants opened. It felt like he knew it, as he smiled against my throat before his lips and teeth started to do magic. I moaned faintly and pressed myself closer to him while I spoke through my teeth, ''you tease.''

He chuckled lowly before moving, sitting on his knees and watching me closely. I felt my face flushing as he watched me. He chuckled again while tipping his hat of and taking his shirt off. I took a sharp breath while watching him and had trouble letting it go as his hands moved down. His fingers went ahead and found his belt buckle, and I felt my teeth dig down into my lip. I looked back up, his blue eyes, hidden behind his aviators, caught mine and kept me looking at him while his hands kept moving.

When I heard the sound of a zipper going down, I moved up to him, kissing him with hunger before gently removing his aviators. His eyes went down as he noticed where my hands went. I watched him as I opened my bra slowly. His breathing quickened and his eyes met mine for a second before they went down again; watching as I fully exposed my bare chest to him.

I felt my back being pressed down against the bed, hearing it creaking, while two hands claimed my breasts along with a warm mouth and tongue. I let out an embarrassingly loud moan when his lips closed around my right nipple.

''Just-Oh god!'' I moaned and moved my legs, throwing them around his hips and pulling him closer. He took the opportunity to grind against me, earning a moan from me and letting me know how hard he was. My breath hitched, he was bigger than I had remembered. I bit my lip when his mouth moved, switching to my left nipple, and started grinding myself against him, letting him know what I wanted next.

''Easy, kid.'' He chuckled lowly but I still felt his hands move down, easily stripping my pants and underwear off.

I took a sharp breath, somewhat embarrassed as I could easily feel how wet I was and I knew he couldn't avoid noticing it.

''Just… get to it'' I huffed but didn't object when his lips caught mine.

He seemed to agree anyways, kissing me harder and leaving me breathless while his hand moved down. I adjusted my legs around his hips and bit my lip when the blunt tip of his erection was pressed against me. I closed my eyes and grabbed his shoulders while I felt his breath hit my neck. His free hand grabbed my thigh before he moved, penetrating with a thrust that hurt more than I had expected.

I groaned and dug my nails into his shoulders, making him hiss into my ear. I felt myself stretch for him and let out another groan as I tried to relax.

''Relax.'' his voice crept into my ear, soothing me somewhat.

''Get a smaller dick then.'' I huffed and leaned my head back as he started moving slowly.

He couldn't keep a low chuckle back while his lips caressed my neck and throat. I slowly relaxed, using my legs to press him closer to me. We quickly found a rhythm after he picked up speed and I started panting, not caring about how loud I was.

I listened to his rapid breathing, my own moaning and panting, the bed creaking and the sound of our bodies connecting. I wanted to say something, tell him how godlike he was for moving his hips like he did, how amazing his lips felt and how his husky, sex filled voice alone could drive me over the edge but I couldn't utter a word. Instead, I used my hands and legs to press him closer against me.

He smirked against my neck before his teeth scraped across my skin. I took a sharp breath when his teeth sank into my skin. I opened my mouth to say something but I forgot about it when his mouth moved to my shoulder. I sighed when he kissed my shoulder but the sigh turned into a loud groan as he bit me hard. My shoulder throbbed while the pain turned into a stinging sensation.

His hands moved up my sides while his lips pressed against mine with greed. He thrust harder and I lost myself. I moaned his nickname while I threw my head backwards, arching my back upwards so my damp skin pressed against his.

As much as I wanted him to keep going, when he moaned my name into my ear, the same way he had done that night, my mind went blank and I simply gave op.

A gentle kiss on my lips made me open my eyes again. I met his eyes, both of us still huffing, and my legs let him go, allowing him to fall down beside me. I smirked when his arm moved around me and pulled me closer to him, against his damp skin.

''Let's do this again sometime.'' I smiled and closed my eyes again, trying to control my breathing.

''Wouldn't mind that.'' He huffed with a smile.

Neither of us moved for a minute or two, both regaining control of our breathing and maybe just enjoying the moment. When he moved, he sat a bit up and leaned his head against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair. I reached for my T-shirt on the floor and pulled it over my head and down. He spread his arm out as my personal invitation to join him and I flashed him a smirk before accepting the invitation and pulling the blanket with me as I lay down, covering both our lower bodies.

He dug his hand into his pocket and brought back a cigarette and matches to light it with. His rough fingers seemed larger than usual compared to the thin cigarette and as he smoked the cigarette, I realized that this was only the second or third time I had seen him smoke. His expression was as calm as it could be and I couldn't stop myself from studying his face. My eyes noticed his stubbles, the scar on his left cheek and a thin tan line from his aviators.

I watched his chest rise and fall back down while my finger followed the line of hair that started at his navel and ran down until it was cut off by his boxers. My hand moved back up, stopping at his stomach and staying there. I felt his muscles move beneath my hand.

He hummed something after I closed my eyes and I merely nodded, even when I didn't hear what he said at all. He exhaled heavily next to my ear and I did the same before dozing off.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up feeling confused, staring at the ceiling before I remembered where I was. I let out a sigh while sitting up slowly. Snipes moved beside me, mumbling something in his sleep. I watched him furrow his eyebrows, lips slightly moving and his eyelids fluttering faintly. I let my fingertips touch his cheek and run down, following his jaw before I pulled my hand back.

I got up slowly, making sure I didn't wake him, and found my underwear on the floor. I took it on and stopped at the small kitchen. My eyes looked around as I fought the urge to invade his private life. I pressed my lips together and shook the feeling of me. As a distraction, I started to get the coffee brewer ready.

I opened the top cabinet and found the coffee container but I quickly forgot about those things when I noticed something in the back of the cabinet. I stood on my tiptoes and caught the photograph between two fingers. The photograph showed a couple of elderly people, a sweet looking woman and a rather displeased man, who looked like the type that wouldn't satisfy with anything and would be cranky all day.

I looked back at the woman, studying her while I thought back, remembering back when I was on the room where we had the phone and Snipes was talking to his parents. After a short, heated discussion with his father, his mother seemed to straighten things out before they finished their conversation. The expression he had when he left the room had been the first glimpse of his personality I had seen.

That day was also the last conversation I had with my mother…

''Ya' snoop around too much.''

My eyes flew up, refocusing on Snipes who was watching me from the bed. I opened my mouth to say something but I really couldn't find something to say. Instead, I put the picture down next to me and finished getting the brewer ready.

''Sorry.'' I mumbled after he had gotten up and moved closer to me.

His arms moved around my hips while he leaned his head on my shoulder.

''They never really got what the hell I'm doing out here…'' He softly commented and we both looked at the picture.

''At least they aren't the reason for you being here…'' I sighed bitterly. He didn't have to say anything but I knew he expected me to tell him more about it.

''… My mom works for BLU, pretty high up as well…'' I paused shortly, ''…she created the new class, my class, and right from the beginning, it fit me to well.'' I grumbled before sighing annoyed, '' but I'm not saying it's like that and so on but when she offered me the job, it was either that or getting some other shit job… nobody wants a teenager with nothing else then a high school education behind her…'' I pressed my lips together; I had already wasted a year doing nothing before I started here.

''I'm twenty-two and I feel like a loser…''

Snipes breath hit my neck shortly while I heard him sigh. The weight of his head disappeared before his hands turned me around. He looked at me, studying my face shortly. Before I could ask him what he was doing, he closed the distance between us and caught my lips.

''Kid, you're doing somethin' ya' good at, what's the problem?''

His serious tone surprised me causing me to lean back a bit, supporting my weight by placing my hands on the cabinet behind me.

''Easy for you to say. You're a freakin' assassin… I just follow a fool with a bat.'' I grumbled.

''Ya' really don't get it…'' he sighed, ''ya' let the mongrel get the credit while I can sit and watch ya' do all the hard work and-''

''You watch me?'' my grinning interrupted him.

He bared his teeth annoyed, ''ya' really had to ruin it?'' he grumbled.

I smirked before leaning a bit forwards, ''my my, I feel like a have a stalker now.''

''Kid-''

''But! I'm glad you tried to cheer me up, really…'' My smirk turned into a smile before I kissed him softly.

His caring surprised me quite a bit, not that I thought he wasn't a caring man; I just hadn't thought I would experience it so soon. At the same time, that fact that someone cared about me was new.

''Thanks.'' I hummed low and found his eyes with mine.

I let my finger follow his jaw line slowly while I watched him carefully.

''The bushman needs a shave.'' I hummed with a small smile, which only grew when he chuckled.

I sighed softly; I loved his chuckling to much already…

/

My fingertips felt the wall's structure while I walked down the hallway. My left hand was in my pocket until I reached the kitchen, as I used it to turn on the lights. I sighed softly while finding a glass.

I got back from Snipes van around two hours ago, taking a shower before trying to find Scout. I wanted to sort things out between us but I still had no idea when it came to what I could say.

I pressed my lips together while I got some water.

Seeing it was ceasefire today, I hadn't seen anyone, except Snipes and Engie. Scout was probably out somewhere, doing whatever he normally did when he wasn't on the base. It was weird, on days like this one; everybody would mind their own business for a whole day.

Spy usually stayed in his room, Medic was in his office, surely reading, Pyro, Heavy and Demoman were in the telephone room, playing cards and drinking. Engie was fixing something in his workshop and Scout was nowhere to be found.

I walked back to my room with the glass in my hand, taking a sip as I reached for the door but my hand stopped when the door next to mine opened.

Spy stepped out…

I found myself staring at him before I realized what I was doing. I pressed my lips together and looked down when he flashed me smirk. He had clearly noticed it.

''Ah, _mademoiselle_…'' his voice purred while he turned, leaning against the wall while studying me obviously, ''… didn't see 'ou last night.''

My pulse thumped in my ears while I felt myself getting nervous.

''I was out with Scout…''

''Mhm… non, I played cards with 'im, such a sore loser…''

My pulse ran faster.

''Oh, must have been after we got back… went to bed pretty early.''

''Really?'' his playful smirk threw me off.

''Spy, what are you implying? As far as I know, I never asked you to keep track on where the hell I am…'' I almost hissed rather annoyed but I quickly forgot about my annoyance when he moved. I stared at him with surprise as I felt my back press against my door and having Spy right in front of me. He was dangerously close to me and I felt my breath hitch.

''_Mademoiselle_, don't lie… 'Ou smell like him…'' his voice was a soft whisper, invading my ear like a sweet song.

''I… no, can't be… I took a shower'' I whispered while his cologne made my head swirl.

''So, no objection?'' his chuckling made me look down. His fingers pulled in my T-shirt, slowly revealing the bite mark on my shoulder that Sniper gave me, ''impressive.'' He commented with a cold smirk.

I knew what he was doing, charming his way into my head while using my senses and just by the way he looked at me, I had to swallow hard. I knew it, oh god, I knew it… but even so, I couldn't push him away or shut up. He was a spy. He was trained to do this to enemies to get information. I knew that.

My pulse raced faster and I felt my cheeks go red.

I knew that….

''Stop it.'' I mumbled softly, trying to get out of his spell.

''Stop what?'' He hummed softly while his gloved fingers tapped my chin upwards, forcing me to look at him, ''tell me one thing… How much does he pay to fuck 'ou?'' He asked while leaning closer so his breath hit my lips.

I dropped my glass.

''What?!'' I snapped, finally able to push him away from me, ''who the hell do you think you are?!'' I yelled, fighting the urge to slap him.

''Goddamn noisy…''

I looked down the hallway, meeting Sniper's hard eyes.

''Oh look, the wild man dared to go inside.'' Spy smirked and made Sniper bare his teeth in annoyance.

''Bloody spook'' Sniper growled.

As silence fell between us, the two men exchanged a look I hadn't seen before. It felt like they were fighting about dominance just by looking at each other. Spy was the first one to move, finding his cigarette case and with his slender fingers; he picked one and lit it.

''Filthy bushman.'' Spy commented before taking the first drag.

''Piker.'' Sniper threw back, getting a dark glare from Spy.

Smiling softly, Spy leaned in close to me, letting his soft whisper invade my ear, ''So… 'ow much?''

This time, I didn't fight the urge…

Spy took a few steps backwards in surprise, staring at me along with Sniper. He covered his slightly red cheek with his hand before letting out a soft, twisted laugh.

My hand throbbed slightly after having slapped him and I ended up clenching it in anger.

''Fucking Asshole!'' I yelled before turning around, hurrying with getting my door open and slamming it after me when I got inside.

My head fell backwards, leaning against the door while I pressed my back against it as well.

''Fuck sake…'' I whispered before rubbing my face with both my hands and moving away from the door. Sniper had shown up at the right moment but if that was good or bad, I couldn't tell. I clenched my hands, why hadn't he done something more… said something at least? I shook my head; that would just have exposed us in the end. I let myself fall down on my bed.

Spy was a problem…


	12. Chapter 12

Two gentle knocks on my door made me turn around, lying on my stomach on the bed and hiding my face. When the door opened, I knew who is was and lay still. He closed the door behind him and sat down beside me.

''I don't know if I should be mad at you or thank you…'' I mumbled, still hiding from him.

The worst about this was, that I didn't know how much of that with Spy Sniper had seen. I felt ashamed but violated at the same time, along with anger. Sniper should have said something, done something…

The fact that he hadn't annoyed me.

Still, I ended up sighing when I felt his hand run from my shoulders and down, stopping at my lower back where his fingers started fidgeting with my shirt. His unusual way of acting surprised me and I turned around a bit, being able to look at him. His facial expression surprised me as well.

''Snipes?'' I almost whispered while his fingers continued the movement and his expression didn't change.

''Ya' know, kid…'' When he finally spoke, his tone was slightly nervous but collected at the same time, ''… I'm not a man of words… really, but… just… keep away from the bloody spook.''

''Why?'' I asked before thinking about it.

He looked at me quickly before looking down at the floor. I held my breath when I saw how he almost looked embarrassed.

''You were jealous…'' I mumbled but smiled when I realized what he had just said, ''you do care…''

''Damn right I care!'' he turned around, meeting my eyes, ''kid, ya' matter more to me than I like to say.''

''I just… You didn't say anything out there so I thought you didn't care…'' I smiled and sat up, leaning my head against his shoulder.

''Hell, I didn't know what to do…'' He sighed while placing his hand on top of mine.

I smirked before kissing his cheek, ''I guess you didn't want to let Spy find out about us, he just thinks I'm a whore.'' My voice turned bitter in the end and I closed my eyes briefly, ''I don't know if I should just let him believe that for now… seems like the safest''

''Your call…'' He hummed softly, ''or we'll just have to figure somethin' else out…''

''Yeah… let's talk about it later, I'm really not in the mood now… but can I ask you something?'' I smirked and watched him raise an eyebrow before giving me a quick nod, ''you do like me, right?''

He snorted before chuckling softly, ''kid, if I didn't like ya', I wouldn't be sittin' here. Trust me''

''Just checking.'' I smirked before kissing him softly.

He let out a low hum before responding. His hands moved around me, tipping me backwards while he followed, lying down next to me.

''You know what I first liked about you?'' I hummed when my lips were free again.

''Nah…'' He sighed softly and relaxed.

''The way you sometimes hummed when you made coffee in the mornings, like you knew it was gonna be a good day.''

''Ya' know why I hummed?'' He asked while I moved closer to him, laying my head on his shoulder.

''Should I know?'' I smirked and listened to him chuckle shortly.

''Maybe… When ya' showed up with that big smile of yours, I couldn't help it … Good thing to start with on a long day.'' He almost whispered and I felt my heart skip a beat.

''Even for a bushman, who says he's bad with words, you're really sweet.'' I smiled, relaxed knowing that this, that us, actually meant something for him too.

I knew he wasn't the type who would ever say some declaration of love without being forced and this was surely the most romantic thing he would ever say to me, but right now, I couldn't be happier. Previous relationships were nothing compared to how I already felt about him. In the end, I was happy about him being the more reserved man since I wasn't the best at expressing myself, unless it was in anger.

''I'm flattered.'' He chuckled and I simply smiled like a fool again.

My smile vanished a bit when I remembered something.

''Hey, can I ask you something again?'' I asked and waited for him to nod, ''… Scout kinda asked me about us and I lied… but now he's mad at me and I don't know where he is.''

''Practicin' his running out on the sand hills… saw him earlier but ya' wanna know if ya' can tell him, roight?'' His tone was calmer then I had expected and I felt myself relax again.

''Yeah…I mean, he's my friend after all.''

''If the little anklebiter can keep his blabbering mouth shut, then sure.'' He sighed softly.

I couldn't keep a big smile back while leaning in over him, ''thanks. You're the best''

''I know.'' He smirked before tossing his arm around me so he could pull me closer to him. I met his lips with a smile.

I knew he was the right one…

/

''Hey…''

I watched Scout as he looked over his shoulder, staring at me surprised before getting an annoyed expression. He looked back down, watching his fingers while he worked on cleaning his gun quietly. I had never spent much time in the supply room, unless it was before battle and I was just picking up some ammo.

The white room had supply closets along each wall, filled with ammo, weapons, bombs and even metal for Engie to use. Two long benches were in the middle of the room.

I joined Scout on one of the benches.

''Hey.'' He finally muttered while continuing cleaning his gun.

''Come on dude, why are you mad at me?'' I sighed, looking at him. He frowned, like he was looking for an answer while his fingers kept working.

''Who says I'm mad?'' He muttered and I rolled my eyes.

''You gotta be kidding me, you're acting like a fucking chick.'' I grumbled, wanting to punch him out of frustration.

He snorted but he didn't say a word.

I sighed and rubbed my temples while speaking, ''alright, listen… Me and Sniper, we're…''

''Fucking.''

''No! Well, once-but that's not the point! What I'm trying to say is, I like him, a lot, and he likes me… so we're just trying to see where this is going. And the reason I didn't tell you, is because Snipes didn't want anyone to know… Hell, we might lose our jobs if those higher up finds out…''

''So… we're still gonna hang out?'' He mumbled, still focusing on his gun while his fingers had stopped moving.

I furrowed my eyebrows, ''who said we wouldn't?'' I ended up grinning when he did the same.

''Like he can keep you fucking busy anyways, what the hell would you do without me, B?'' He smirked and I rolled my eyes while smirking.

''Well, it's not like he can't keep me busy.'' I started but ended up laughing when Scout punched my shoulder to shut me up.

''No fucking details! Gross!'' He groaned before joining me laughing.

''Hey, can I ask ya' something?'' I sighed relaxed and smiled.

''Shoot'' He hummed before leaning back.

''What's your name?''

He looked at me with raised eyebrows, his curiosity clear in his pale blue eyes, ''why ya' ask?''

''I'm curious.'' I shrugged.

''Would you… Would you tell me yours if I say mine?''

''Something for something, yeah.''

He smirked, exhaling from his nose before watching me shortly, ''it's Russel.''

''Badass.'' I grinned and he snorted.

''Gotta fit the owner.'' He grinned before elbowing me softly, ''your turn, B''

''Becca.''

We sat there quietly for minutes but the silence felt comfortable. It was weird, why didn't everybody just use their own name? I had been friends with this fool for almost 2 years and now was the first time I had actually heard something personal about him. I knew he loved baseball and he had already told me about his own personal achievements in that game. But that was it.

Scout broke the silence by laughing softly, ''well, I guess I can still call you B.''

''Cool shit.'' I smiled, ''Russel''

''Yeah, Becca.'' He smirked and we both fell silent again.


	13. Chapter 13

AN/

If this seems… weird or something, in my defense, this and the beginning of the next chapter was written in the early hours of morning when I couldn't sleep. Anyways, though I wanted to share my favorite artist when it comes to drawing Snipes, art/Sniper-heads-275790107?q=gallery%3Alintufriikki%2F340148&qo=7 and art/Bleedin-260669745?q=gallery%3Alintufriikki%2F340148&qo=14 , it's definitively how I picture him in my head...

Enough rambling, here's the chapter!

/

''I bet my collection of baseball cards on that you're fucking bluffing!'' Scout spoke while leaning in over the table and pointing at me.

I flashed him a lazy smirk before looking back down at my cards, ''really? You would bet the thing you live for?''

''You have the worst poker face in the world.'' He snorted, ''so of-fucking-course I do!'' He leaned back in his chair, still keeping a hand on his card on the table.

''Oh, well, if you insist on losing then fine, just don't cry like you usually do when you lose.'' I smirked again, watching him closely.

Poker had never been one of my best skills but because of bad weather, this was the third ceasefire day in a row and I had run out of other things to do, and Scout had the same problem. We passed the telephone room, where the others usually played cards, when Scout decided to challenge me in a game of Poker.

I couldn't say no…

Scout snorted again, insulted, ''Yeah right, just turn your freakish cards and be ready to cry yourself.''

His fingers turned his cards with a large grin, revealing a pair of queens. He looked up, still grinning while looking at me as he had already claimed himself as this rounds winner. As I turned my cards, I watched that grin of his vanish inch by inch.

''Two aces.'' I smirked, enjoying seeing him speechless.

''Y-you know, we didn't agree on that bet so you ain't getting my cards.'' He finally spoke and crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair, pouting.

''Fool.'' I grinned while leaning forwards, provoking him just a bit more.

Scout opened his mouth to object but stopped when the door opened. I looked over my shoulder and met Snipes glance. I smiled, surely more then I should, when our eyes met and bit my lip when he smiled back, even if it was only for a second, it was enough for me.

''What's up Aussie, the van broke down?'' Scout grinned relaxed

''Shut it, mongrel.'' Sniper grumbled before pulling the chair out next to me and sitting down, joining our card game, ''whats'ya playing?''

''Poker.'' I answered with amusement, ''I just won'' I smirked.

''Fft, you won one fucking round and I wasn't even playing seriously.'' Scout snorted, clearly annoyed.

''Oh shut up, you're such a sore loser.'' I snorted back and crossed my arms while glaring at Scout.

Scout let out an annoyed grunt before crossing his arms as well and glaring back. A few seconds passed while we sat there, glaring, until Sniper let out a sigh and grabbed the cards. As he started to shuffle the cards, Demoman and Soldier passed the room.

''Oi? Ye playing cards? Count me in lass!'' Demoman slurred, sounding like he had already had at least one bottle of moonshine.

Soldier hummed something about the game being approved but only because it was ceasefire today, before he sat down and joined the game.

I watched Sniper's fingers while he dealt the cards and bit my lip softly while waiting for the game to start. After a few rounds, it was pretty obvious that Soldier had no idea what he was doing, Demoman and Sniper agreed with Scout, my poker face sucked, Demoman was surprisingly good compared to how drunk he seemed, Scout complained each time he lost and Sniper didn't say a word during the rounds.

Scout got better at not betting his things after he got close to losing his baseball cards to Demoman and Sniper seemed to win almost every hand he decided to go with. The frustration I felt along with the annoyance of losing too often, made me frown most of the time, clearly not happy with how things went for me.

''Shit game.'' I whispered beneath my breath and put my cards down, indicating that I folded. I leaned forwards, resting my chin in my hand as I placed my elbow on the table.

''Fold.'' Sniper finally uttered a word and dropped his cards.

I looked at him while the rest continued with the round. I met his eyes through his aviators and just as the others seemed to have a heated discussion about who had won the round, he moved his chair closer to me. I looked at the others and then back to him, smirking faintly as no one had noticed. I felt his hand on my thigh and met his eyes again for a second, then we both looked at our new cards.

I liked having his hand on my thigh but when he started to move his fingers, caressing and going around in small circles, it quickly distracted me more than it should. Already having a bad poker face, my playing turned worse. My cheeks went warm while I had trouble following the game. Even so, I didn't know if it was luck but as soon Soldier went to bed, Scout and Demoman left while discussing how Scout could win the things he had lost to Demoman back.

When I heard the door close behind us, I groaned loudly.

''You're a bitch.'' I groaned, turning around in my chair so I could look straight at him while frowning.

He chuckled lightly, leaning forwards and catching my lips. I relaxed my eyebrows before kissing him back with an eagerness I couldn't quite define myself. I wanted to make him lose it like he could make me but no matter what I did; he always seemed to be the calmest one of us.

''Hey, let's make a deal.'' I smirked while keeping myself close to him, brushing my lips over his as I whispered.

''Let's hear it.'' he hummed lowly, letting his fingertips run in circles on my inner thigh.

I bit my lip softly and sighed, ''move your ass to the other side of the table.''

He quirked an eyebrow, clearly confused but he did as I had told him to. I watched him as he moved and quickly drew two cards for him and two for me. I lifted my two cards, struggling not to smile as I saw I had a pair of kings.

''If I win, you do all the work tonight and if you win, I do it.'' I hummed, leaning further back in my chair while I watched him.

He sat there, quietly watching me, his hand covering his mouth as he looked down, staring at his cards. He let out a small chuckle before leaning back like me, stretching while looking at me again.

''Deal.''

I couldn't keep a confident grin back; no way could he beat my pair of kings. I bit my lip, already imagining how I would enjoy his treatment later. My eyes went down, finding his hands and watching them move, I bit my lip harder. He would grab me, pull me close to him and keep me there forever.

''Kid?''

His voice interrupted my dreaming and I suddenly found myself looking into his eyes, mouth wide open as if I was about to say something. I laughed shortly before looking back down at my cards.

''Sorry, I just... lost myself in my thoughts.''

He gave me a nod and I returned one.

The game began.

None of us said a word while we played. We only exchanged nods and quick glances. My pulse quickened and my palms turned sweaty. I looked at him as I drew the cards that would choose whom of us would be the winner. The cards didn't matter much to me and I quickly revealed my pair of kings as soon as I could.

''Looks like I'll be the spoiled one tonight.'' I grinned and leaned backwards, stretching while enjoying the feeling of finally having won a round.

He sat there, quietly, his fingers absently playing with the edge of his cards while he looked back and forth between my pair and the other cards. My grin faded when I noticed he was smiling behind his hand.

''Sorry to disappoint ya'…'' He hummed while turning his cards around, ''but I've got a straight flush''

''You've got to be kidding me'' I mumbled, looking back and forth between the cards. I sighed slowly and rubbed my temples in utter defeat, ''well, a deal is a deal… but it's gonna be in my room this time, your bed creak too much.'' I sighed while looking at him with a faint smile. Either way, it wasn't like he would be the only one enjoying it.

''And the bloody French?''

''Don't care… it'll probably just make his theory seem more real.'' I bit my lip softly before smirking, ''well, now, Mr. Mundy, let's not keep this matter waiting.'' I smirked while standing and moving closer to him, catching his lips when I finished speaking.

He chuckled lowly, while his hands moved around me, pulling me closer to him and letting me sit on his lap, ''no reason to hurry.'' He hummed against my lips.

I didn't object and simply smiled before kissing him again, ''if you say so.''

He was right, tomorrow was just another ceasefire day, so time was something we for once had right now…


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the long wait for this update, things and people kept turning up and took my time. Well, have some sex… it's back to fighting in next chapter!

/

Blood thumped in my ears, his breath went from my neck to my lips, hands moving up and down my sides while pulling me closer to him, against his body. My breathing quickened while I absently used my foot to close the door.

I couldn't tell if it was me or him, or perhaps both of us, but compared to last time, it felt like we moved slower or maybe we just knew that we didn't have to hurry or didn't bother. I smirked before catching his lower lip between my teeth. No, that was right; we didn't have to hurry…

I pressed myself against him, catching his lips with lust before I gave him a soft push, making him sit down on my bed. I looked at him, breathing quickly and with a burning face, and I couldn't help but flash him a small grin. His eyes found mine and watched me carefully, clearly waiting for my next move. When he licked his lips, I caught my breath.

Slowly, I started undressing. I watched his reaction, his fingers fidgeting with the sheet, eyes moving across my body and his lips moving ever so slightly. I played around, moving my hips softly and bit my lip. He wanted to interfere, I could see it in his eyes and I grinned again. Despite my grinning and perhaps feeling a bit cocky because of his reactions, I still had to take a deep breath while stepping forwards and closer to him. I bit my lip softly while I let my hair down.

''Nervous?'' He smirked slyly.

''Shut up.'' I whispered before placing myself on his lap, tugging his vest of.

I thought I could keep myself together and not loose myself to him like last time. It stood clear that I couldn't when his hands moved slowly up my sides. I took a sharp breath, keeping a longing moan back while his hands caressed my skin. With half-lidded eyes, I unbuttoned his shirt and let my hands get to work on his belt afterwards. I caught his lips with mine and tipped him backwards, down on his back, while my hand moved on to his zipper.

His breath hit my lips while his hands brought me closer to him. He was hard.

''Nervous?'' I whispered with a smirk.

''Cocky…'' He commented low before he uttered a much more pleased sound.

My hand softly moved beneath his boxers, fingertips ghosting playfully around his erection. He moaned behind gritted teeth before exhaling sharply. I waited, feeling his hand move around and follow my back before his fingers tangled themselves in my hair. He pulled, not hard but not gentle either and I obeyed him, tipping my head backwards and exposing my throat to him.

''Thought I was gonna do the work'' I whispered before letting out a low moan as his lips pressed against my throat, ''… but I'll allow this… you and your goddamn mouth.'' I whispered with a smirk and felt his warm breath hit my skin. When I moved my hand, softly letting my fingers run around his member, the fingers in my hair pulled me close to him, letting himself press his lips against mine. I hummed in approval before responding, leaning a bit over him, forcing his head down, against the matrass while my tongue parted his lips.

My fingers played with him in a more delicate way than he liked. An impatient, low groan from his throat ended my playing around and I pulled his boxers far enough down, freeing his erection before letting my fingers close around it again. I bit his lower lip, earning a low moan from him, while my hand positioned him. I sat up, leaning my head backwards while I lowered myself. I bit my lip, keeping what would have been a rather loud moan back and exhaled satisfied when he was in to the hilt.

Sniper kept a groan back in his throat while I had moved and I could easily tell that he has trouble keeping his hips still. I smirked, breathing quickly again and leaned down, finding his lips before I started to move my own hips, riding him slowly. I bit his lower lip softly before leaning back, tossing my head backwards while arching my back. I let out a soft moan while I continued to move my hips.

Sniper let out a low moan before he suddenly moved, pushing himself further back on the bed and bending his legs so his thighs pressed against my back. My eyes caught his in confusion before I understood what he was doing. The movements of his hips almost made me choke on a moan and I lowered myself, pressing my chest against his. His hands moved down and around my back, each hand moving further down to my ass, grabbing it as he started thrusting. One partly gloved hand and a bare one.

''Screw you.'' I managed to mutter in between moans and pants.

''You are.'' He chuckled shortly.

I looked at him, meting his half-lidded eyes. I parted my lips as I watched him, a drop of sweat running down from his brow to his jaw, his lips moving as he exhaled quickly and how his blue eyes watched me. My hands cupped his face, fingertips tracing his jaw line while I pressed my lips against his with eagerness. His damp chest pressed against mine and I parted my lips, wanting to feel more of him as his tongue invaded my mouth.

When his hand moved up, fingers tangling in my hair, and the other's fingertips pressed down into my skin, I moved my head down. I pressed my forehead against his shoulder, hoping to keep myself somewhat quiet as I knew I was at my limit.

''Snipes…'' I moaned lowly as his hot breath hit my ear and he picked up speed.

A low, hoarse moan was his response and the thing that drove me over the edge. I gave up, pressing my lips together and my forehead against his shoulder, gladly submitting myself to the climax. His breathing hitched and his hand pulled my head back, allowing himself access to my throat. Hot breath and lips pressed against my throat while he finished. Soon enough, the only sounds were our quick breathing.

I looked at him and kissed him softly, enjoying his damp body against mine as we just lay there and relaxed. His head had fallen backwards while his breathing was still quick, except for his chest rising and falling, he lay completely still. I watched him while regaining control of my breathing. I wanted to say something, tell him how just lying with him here was everything I wanted but in the end, all I managed was to open my mouth and stay quiet.

I closed my eyes before I exhaled deeply and gave up on the idea of saying anything right now. Even so, I smiled a few moments later when Sniper moved. His hand moved beneath me before he turned as both so we were on our sides, facing each other. His eyes were still closed as his forehead gently bumped against mine and his hand pulled me closer to him.

''Tired?'' I asked softly.

A low hum was his answer.

''Hey, I'm completely naked.'' I whispered and watched how his lips twitched slightly, ''… so you're gonna have to let my get my duvet.''

''I have to?'' A sly grin spread across his lips and I sighed before pressing my lips against his.

''Yes, and unless you want to sleep fully clothed, you might wanna move too.'' I grinned and placed my hand on his cheek.

''Fine… Just two more minutes like this.'' His lips traced my jaw, chin brushing against mine as he moved.

''Alright.'' I smiled before noticing something, ''I thought you'd gotten a shave earlier?''

He chuckled while rubbing his cheek against mine, ''ya' don't like it? And I would have, just didn't expect I would end up playin' poker t'day.''

''Never said that.'' I laughed softly, ''it suits you, like the Bushman you are.''

''Cute.''

''I try.'' I smirked and closed my eyes, leaning my forehead against his again while his hand still kept me close to him.

No, this was definitely the thing I wanted most right now.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Sorry for the long wait, I've been dealing with personal problems and now finals.

/

''How's it going?'' I whispered playfully into his ear with a smirk. I leaned against his back, lips brushing against his neck. He twitched beneath me, moving slightly to the side before his rifle left his eyesight.

''Don't ya' have to help the mongrel?'' He leaned his head back, looking up at me with a raised eyebrow and a sly smirk.

''Scout? He's busy bothering Engie for a dispenser.'' I smirked and leaned further against him. My eyes went out the window when I noticed movement or a reflection somewhere.

''Ya' saw him?'' Sniper mumbled, his rifle back in place as he watched patiently.

''The other Sniper? I think so… I'm not sure, it could just be the the sun or-''

''Nah, s' him…'' He said and held his breath while he waited.

I stayed still until he moved. The rifle went back down after some time and he leaned back against me.

''He's a problem?'' I asked and was about to bite my lip when he snorted loudly.

''Kid, that bloke hasn't killed me yet.'' He commented low, ''can't see why they would hire him, the bloke's been here a year and he's only hit me in the shoulder.'' He bared his teeth while speaking but ended up showing a satisfied smirk.

I pressed my lips together softly; my run-ins with the RED Back-Up had been limited and only once had been up close. Most of the teams would always go on about them killing their equal from RED but it never seemed like there was a big difference in their skills. Not like in Sniper's case.

''He must be pretty bad.'' I grinned and made him growl annoyed.

''I'm not throwing ya' out but-'' He leaned his head back and looked up at me while speaking. I interrupted him when I knew where he was going.

''I'm a distraction?'' I smirked while leaning in over him.

''Ya' could say it like that.'' A smirk played on his lips, ''I'll keep an eye out for ya'.''

''Thanks.'' I smiled before kissing him softly, ''I'll let you work.''

He smiled and hummed something low before he looked back through his scope and I ran down the stairs.

/

''Where the hell were you?'' Scout groaned as soon as he saw me. Despite his negative tone, he seemed quite satisfied as he stood and leaned against a dispenser. Looking like a smartass as always.

''Had a quicke with Snipes, why?'' I shrugged and grinned when I watched his expression turn into annoyance.

''Just, for fucks sake, B! I don't wanna hear about that shit.'' He groaned again and moved closer, ''seriously, shut the fuck up about it! Let's just go and get that freaking briefcase.''

I flashed him a smirk before I just started running, leaving him behind while he started yelling furiously. I knew he would follow or at least find his own way to the target. I knew this little race thing was foolish but I needed to run of some steam, run off the things that had happened with Spy. I needed the burning feeling in my legs, the dry taste in my mouth and my lungs filling with air. I caught a glimpse of my RED counterpart and turned into a minor building and stopped.

While I waited for my breathing to calm, my hands found my pistol out of reflex. My eyes scanned the room quickly while I moved slowly, hoping I would find something that I recognized but nothing seemed familiar. I looked out a small window, noticing I was close to the RED base.

Scout should be around here somewhere…

If he had made it. I pressed my lips together while moving closer to a staircase, peeking upstairs as much as I could. I held my breath while waiting and listening for movement or a sound. Nothing.

I knew the situation could turn bad but it could just as well turn out great. All I needed was a back door to the RED base.

I moved slowly, reaching the doorway to the next room and scanning it as well. The stairs caught my eye and I quickly moved towards it. It would be easier to spot scout from a window higher up. The room upstairs was empty and dark. Two small windows acted as the only light source, almost forcing me to stand still while waiting for my eyes to adjust. When they finally did, I exhaled but quickly regretted that when fingers closed around my throat and around my wrist.

My pistol fell to the ground and I quickly followed face first. I groaned loudly and cursed furiously, trying to struggle while my arm was forced around my back while a knee on my lower back held me down. I cursed louder and tried to kick the person when I was turned harshly. Another hand caught my free wrist and quickly locked around it. The knee was placed on my stomach instead while my wrists were held in an iron grip and quickly brought together above my head.

''Hey, HEY!'' I yelled when something went around my wrists, binding them together, ''what the hell do you think you're doing?!''

''Quit the yellin'…'' The man hissed while pressing his knee down until I lowered my voice.

Soon enough, the tip of a kukri was dangerously close to my throat.

''Let me go!'' I hissed while looking up, facing the man. I stared at him, somewhat taken back by surprise, ''you're… The Sniper… what do you want?''

His eyes studied my face while mine studied his. It was rare that we ran into each other, seeing as I was normally following Scout and not paying much attention to him, as he was always far in the back of the area. Last run in with him had been the closest I had been to him, but seeing as I was running past him, slicing his throat in panic, this was the first time I saw his face up close.

He looked younger than Snipes; his eyes were brown and his hair shorter.

''Ya' know, it's amazing how similar the people here are… When it comes to appearance'' a chill ran down my spine when he spoke, even when his accent wasn't as strong, the voice was still somehow familiar. He quirked an eyebrow, clearly noticing my reaction, ''wat, 's weird to hear a voice similar to the bloke's you're fucking with?''

''What?'' My mouth went dry.

''Listen, I'm scouting for that bloke almost every day, I've seen ya' with him, drop the act.'' His tone was serious.

I stared at him, surprised mostly, and swallowed. The kukri hadn't moved and I had to force myself to relax but given the situation, that was rather hard. I twitched, letting the tip penetrate my skin just enough to draw a bit of blood. My eyes went from the blade to him, ''fine, what do you want?''

''Do ya' have any idea who he is?'' His tone was still serious but his eyes were neutral while he watched me and waited.

''I…'' His question threw me back and my eyes fled from his.

''Thought so…''

I twitched again, the urge to somehow defend my relationship with the loner took over, ''his… His last name is Mundy… He likes his coffee black with no caffeine or his hands start to shake and… and I've seen his parents on a picture…'' My voice died out when I realized how pathetic I sounded.

He had the same look in his eyes.

''How long?''

''… A month.''

''A month?'' He snorted and while looking at me like he was feeling sorry for me, ''I know more about that bloke than ya' do…''

''Why?'' I asked quietly, still trying to stay calm.

He looked at me with a slightly annoyed look but also more calm than before, ''spent 7 years trying to kill him…'' He watched me while waiting for a reaction but when I didn't give anything away, he continued, ''he used to be a hitman, a good one… I was hired to kill him but the bastard always knew if I was there… when I took this job, I wanted to get revenge-''

''-but you still haven't killed him'' I interrupted and without thinking about it, I smirked faintly.

I watched his lips turn into a snarl before he flipped the kukri and bringing it down into my right shoulder. I couldn't keep a scream back, not when it penetrated and not when he pulled it back out. My warm blood dripped from the tip down on my throat, as the kukri was back at my throat.

''Ah, fuck fuck fuck FUCK!'' I groaned, tears stinging in my eyes while I wiggled, somehow believing I could shake the pain away.

''Watch ya' mouth.'' He snarled while watching me squirm in pain beneath him,

I stayed still, waiting for my breathing to calm down, not that it was easy, given the situation. My eyes narrowed as I fought the urge to clutch my hand against my bleeding shoulder. I pressed my lips together when it began to get harder and his eyes turned unreadable. We stayed silent, listening to breathing, muscles tensing and clothes stretching.

He was the first to move, switching position so he sat on my lower stomach, stopping me from moving my hips with his weight. He watched me with a skeptical glance before leaning a bit closer, ''his name 's Adrian... he's 39''

My lips parted, as if I wanted to say something but I couldn't find the words, and I just stared at him. Surprised, mostly, but confused and a bit suspicious, ''why are you telling me this?''

When he started chuckling, it didn't help with the confusion, ''listen… I aint a bad guy but I hate losing…''

I smiled nerviously, ''What? This is all a game to you? You and…'' I couldn't say his name, ''… This is all about your silly-'' His hand stopped my words as his palm pressed down on my mouth. His head moved and hit glance shot to the stairs.

''What the hell are you doing?!''

I stared at my RED counterpart. Her eyes went back and forth between me and the Sniper. I felt him tense, his hand gripping the handle of his kukri harder.

''Stay out of this…'' Sniper growled while a hateful expression spread on her face.

''What? If anyone gets to kill her, it's me!'' She growled back and her voice made me freeze.

''Look kid, I listened to ya' rambling about revenge for weeks now and I gotta say, I don't care about your business with her.'' His voice was hard as stone, ''you keep out if this or I swear by the Queen, I'll turn your life into bloody hell.'' He growled.

Despite his threat, her breathing rose while she pulled out her machete. Her eyes were fixated on me while he spoke but focused on him when he was finished. At that point it seemed obvious, she wasn't backing down.

''You're a bastard…'' She smiled cold, ''I'm already stuck out here so my life is already a bloody hell!'' The smile vanished while she spoke through gritted teeth and started to walk closer.

The Snipers eyes feel down on me again while he spoke lowly beneath his breath, ''her method would be worse than this.''

I looked back at him, confused, until I realized what he was doing. His hand twitched before I saw the blade going for my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut and heard her scream in rage.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I couldn't decide on things and suddenly had a huge crisis in my personal life. Also, I got a heads up about people reported chapters which contain mature content, so if any of you are DA users, I made an account where I'm going to upload this as well.

The username is The-lost-dream

If the story is removed here, it's on DA.

/

The RED Sniper's sudden act had thrown me off. Especially since I didn't know if I could believe him and asking Snipes seemed somewhat impossible. My counterpart's behavior hadn't made the experience easier to swallow. The round had ended rather quickly after my respawn and after getting bitched by Scout for my disappearance, getting an odd look from Snipes and having Engie asking about what happened, I had retreated to the showers.

The cold shower didn't help much with the thoughts and now, as I was sitting in a lawn chair behind the van, with a blanket around me, a lukewarm beer in my hand and Sniper beside me, the episode was nagging my conscience. The problem was that I didn't know what to say or how to bring it up.

I glanced at Snipes, who was smoking casually while having his third or fourth beer. He sat with the cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth and just watched the sunset. I looked back down at my beer, which was only my first and only half empty, and pressed my lips together in annoyance.

''You had a run in with the RED Sniper…'' Snipes hummed before turning his head and taking a drag from his cigarette.

I looked at him, slightly confused as he didn't ask a question but just said it like it was obvious. I knew I didn't have to say anything, judging from the look he was giving me. I looked back down on my beer and started biting my lip.

We sat there for a bit. No one said anything but I could feel his piercing stare on me. I took a sip from my beer before looking at him again, ''he caught me and told me about your history… where you really a hitman?''

He watched me while I spoke and let his head fall backwards. His hat nearly fell off.

''Had to do something for a living… didn't just kill any bloke though.'' He spoke calmly and paused shortly while keeping his eyes on me, ''he told ya' something else, didn't he?''

I looked away from him before answering, ''he told me your age… and name.''

I waited for his reaction, like it would be something bad. Maybe he would leave, or something similar to that. When he didn't say anything, I looked back at him, watching as he pulled his hat down and hid his eyes from me. After that, he sighed and then, nothing. I sat there, frozen, as I waited for him to do something more, say something, but he didn't.

''You're quiet.'' I almost whispered and kept my eyes on him. ''Adrian?'' I was whispering now. Saying his name was odd and left a weird taste in my mouth. His reaction was like mine; he twitched when I said his name and sighed before looking up.

''Ya' still interested in m-… us?'' His voice was low and not as calm as it used to be.

I stared at him with an open mouth. ''What are you..?'' I started but stopped before finishing my question. The look he was giving me made me move, leaving the blanket in the chair and stopping before him. He looked up at me while I reached down, spreading the blanket and sitting down on his lap, wrapping it around us again.

My fingers removed his glasses and tossed his cigarette away.

''Why are you asking me this?''

''Kid… ya' didn't… ya' didn't know a damn thing about me before we started this and now…'' He spoke like he was in pain but I knew that expressing himself with words had never really been his thing. That was obvious.

''What..? You thought I would find you boring?'' The way he was looking at me said everything. I smiled softly, ''listen. This. Us. That might never have happened out in the real world so we got a chance here… I'm not interested in the antisocial hitman. I'm interested in Adrian, the guy who helped me clean up spilled eggs and milk...'' I whispered. His hands moved around me as I spoke and only made me smile more.

I kissed him softly before leaning my head against his shoulder, listening to his breathing. We didn't say anything after that, only his hands moved before settling upon my thigh, the other finding my hand and closing around it. I closed my eyes for a bit before exhaling slowly.

''I'm having a weird feeling when it comes to the RED Back-Up.''

''How so?''

''She appeared when the Sniper had me pinned. The way she was looking at me… I don't know. She really wants revenge for the time I killed her in their base…'' I paused shortly, ''plus she said she wanted to kill me.''

''Ya' did humiliate her… 's not something to worry about… some people get like that.'' He hummed before pressing his lips against my forehead, ''you staying tonight?''

I nodded against his shoulder and he mumbled a low 'good' before kissing my forehead again.

We stayed outside until the sun had gone down and he had finished his last beer. He didn't say much for the rest of the evening and after a short time, I followed his example. I undressed while he got the coffee brewer ready for the next morning. After having forgotten a T-shirt to sleep in twice, Sniper had offered one of his for me to use. The T-shirt was a shade of dark grey and it was like his scent had been sewed into it.

Wearing only the T-shirt and my panties, I leaned against the table. I didn't say anything while I watched his fingers move but looked at his face when he finished getting the brewer ready. He rested his palms on the table while turning his head, meeting my eyes. I stayed still and simply watched him. I didn't know how long we stood there but it felt like several minutes before his hand moved, cupping my left cheek. His fingers moved and I closed my eyes, feeling how he went to tangle his fingers in my hair.

I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of a word to say, so I just stood there. When he moved closer, I closed my eyes again and held my breath. Soon enough, his lips caught mine in a gentle way that he had never done before. Holding my breath quickly turned out to be a bad decision. When our lips parted, I took a deep breath and kept my eyes closed. My heart was running like a racehorse.

''Maybe we should stay in your room… 'S gonna rain soon.'' His voice was only a whisper and his breath hit my neck, making a chill run down my spine.

''Nah… I don't wanna go out now.'' I mumbled before kissing the corner of his mouth.

Sniper chuckled lowly while starting to unbutton his shirt, ''fine with me.''

I smiled and kissed him softly, hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be as weird as today…


	17. Chapter 17

A/N

Okay, finally got this chapter done and had time to upload it. I really have shitty internet and it doesn't work most of the time. Good news, I'm getting my apartment earlier than expected so this shitty internet problem will be over soon.

Anyways, if you guys want to be sure to get the news about this story, or why there's a delay and so on, find my account on DA, it's The-lost-dream. I'll update my journal when something is going on (:

/

Around three hours later, I understood why Sniper had asked me about going to my room instead. I lay there on my back and listened to his breathing while my eyes were fixated on the ceiling. He was lying on his side, facing me and with his hand spread out on my stomach.

The rain was pouring down and successfully kept me awake. I let out sigh before looking back at Snipes, how he could sleep through this was beyond me but then again, I wasn't used to sleeping in a van like he was.

I looked down, wondering if I could move his hand without waking him up. I quickly forgot about it when I heard him exhale heavily. My eyes went back to him and met his. His fingers stretched but stayed on my stomach.

''Hey… Did I wake you up?'' I whispered before turning a bit, so I lay on my side.

His hand moved while I turned, staying on my side while his fingers softly fidgeted with the edge of the T-shirt, ''nah… can't sleep?''

''When you said rain, I didn't think it would be this bad.'' I sighed while letting my fingers follow his jaw line and caressing his cheeks. His stubbles felt rough against my fingertips but I liked it when he kept it like that. In response, his fingertips started to go in circles on my bare skin.

''Didn't think it would be this bad either.'' His hand pulled me closer to him while speaking, ''don't think they're gonna call of the battle though.'' He hummed softly before kissing me gently.

''Eugh… It's gonna be a mess out there.'' I grimaced which made him chuckle softly.

''Good I'm not the one who has to run around in it.'' He grinned while his lips brushed against my throat.

''Mhmm yes, I'm surely gonna get mud everywhere. Gross.'' I laughed and felt how his stubble went against my skin before his lips where back on mine. ''I'm gonna get all dirty.'' I laughed again and wrinkled my nose.

He pulled me closer again before rolling me over so I lay on top of him while we both laughed. I kissed him softly while his hands moved up my sides and settled on my back.

''Hey, listen.'' His voice was just a whisper while he looked up and stayed quiet.

I followed his example but it took me a while before I understood what he was talking about. I smiled when I figured it out.

''The rain. It's not pouring down anymore.'' I whispered while my fingers brushed a lock of his hair away from his face. I smiled and just watched him as he looked back at me, smiling as well.

''Think ya' can sleep now?'' He hummed softly, lips following my jawline while the fingers on my back started to caress.

I hummed approvingly, ''why? Got something else in mind?''

As soon as I had asked the question, he flipped us both over so he was on top and making me laugh once more. He chuckled softly before kissing me.

I forgot about the rain when his lips trailed down my throat and I exhaled satisfied. It was like the talk we had had earlier was enough to somewhat change what we were. He seemed more relaxed and the way he moved, touched and kissed me now, it was different. Hands weren't just fumbling with removing cloths; they were searching for scars and soft spots that would make the other moan.

I took a sharp breath when he pulled my panties down, leaving me naked while my fingers slowly did the same to his boxers. I couldn't help but grin when I noticed that this was the first time he was completely naked as well.

''Adrian.'' I mumbled as I missed his lips on mine. He quickly got the hint and gently caught my lips. I hummed approvingly while his hand ran down my thigh, gently nudging it. I spread my legs and his hand moved inwards. I caught my breath but quickly let it out as a low moan when his rough fingers started working.

My hands gripped his shoulders before running down his back, feeling scars and muscles moving beneath them while his fingers worked me into butter. I was surprised at how his rough fingers could still be so gentle and careful. My right hand went back up his back and gripped his shoulder while my left stayed on the middle of his back.

''Becca?'' his voice was husky but soft as it caressed my ear.

I knew what he wanted and nodded before I softly caught his lips. I spread my legs further, allowing him to adjust his position. He penetrated slowly and we both let out a low moan. The pain was at a minimum and as soon as he started rolling his hips slowly, I completely forgot out it and everything else. My hands pulled him closer to me before they moved and framed his face. Our eyes met, reminding me how I adored his blue eyes.

His lips caught mine in a soft kiss while his movements remained slow and gentle. I let my hands fall down next to my head and within second, his right hand found mine and spread my fingers with his. His free hand ran down my side and settled when it reached my hip.

I let out a low moan and tilted my head backwards. Neither of us did anything to make it last longer but it just meant that this was more intimate than the two other times we had sex. His hand gave mine a little squeeze and I looked back at him. Right there, I wanted to tell him how much he actually mattered. It was simple. Three words. Three words that formed a sentence I had never said to anyone. Simple…

I love you.

Simple. Still, I couldn't bring myself to say a word. I pushed the thoughts away before kissing him and brought myself back to the current moment.

It didn't take much longer before we were both on the edge and his forehead was against mine. His breath hit my lips as he whispered my name and I pressed him closer. I felt my body tense before relaxing again and uttering a soft moan while listening to his heavy breathing. I closed my eyes and let go.

His lips brushed against mine before his weight vanished and the bed creaked beneath us. I turned to my side and his lips found my forehead. I sighed softly; the serious words would have to wait…

/

Sniper was right, the battle wasn't canceled.

I wrinkled my nose while looking at the scenery in front of me. Scout chuckled next to me while elbowing me, ''Relax… 's just a little freaking mud.''

I groaned annoyed at his comment, it wasn't just a little mud. The heavy rain had turned every inch of ground into a muddy substance and several large puddles were scattered all around the area. I shook my head, no way this was going to be easy to move around in.

''I want to hear you say that again when you're falling in it.'' I grumbled and shook my head.

''Pfft, just stay away from the puddles and it's gonna be a piece of cake.'' He snorted and elbowed me again.

''Yeah, it looks like you could drown in those.'' I joked before sighing annoyed.

I already hated his day.

/

''This is fucking impossible!'' I groaned utterly annoyed when I once again slipped in the mud. My knees were already drenched.

''This is worse than impossible.'' Scout grunted back before he joined me in the mud with a groan.

We both groaned loudly as more mud joined the rest on us. So far, we hadn't even gotten close to running of with the briefcase. The mud slowed us dramatically down and it was starting to frustrate us.

''What are you two maggots doing in the mud?!'' Soldier barked behind us.

Scout shot an annoyed glare at me before we both got up, looking at soldier with a frustrated glance.

''Sir, we're checking the perimeter, Sir.'' Scout snorted and tilted his head to the right side, looking cocky as always.

I had to keep a smirk back and did my best to look serious.

Soldier let out a grunt before muttering something beneath his breath. Scout and me looked at each other but our pleased expressions quickly faded when we noticed what Soldier was about to do. Next thing we knew, mud was splattered in our face and on the rest of us as Soldier had rocket jumped away. We stood there for a second before I uttered a disgusted sound and wiped the mud away from my face. Scout laughed and wiped the mud away as well.

''Arw, that's a shame. The mud was an improvement.''

I instantly froze when I recognized the voice. I tensed and looked up, meting the cold eyes I somewhat feared. When she smiled, a chill ran down my spine.

''Russel…'' I whispered and heard how he took a step closer to me. Right now, I was glad I had told him that I was somewhat afraid of her.

''Looks like you could use some then.'' Scout snorted back at her, easily earning a grin from the RED Scout. The grin quickly faded as soon as she looked at him.

Her eyes went back to me as she drew her machete, not even bothering to come up with some snappy comeback.

''I'm NOT letting you get away this time.'' She hissed through gritted teeth and I watched her tighten her grip around the machete's handle.

I knew what was going to happen next.

She charged, easily avoiding the largest pools of mud while making her way towards me. The RED Scout let out a small grunt before following her example, pulling out his bat and charging as well. My fingers found my own machete while I watched Scout find his bat.

It felt as if it moved in slow motion. This woman was running towards me with her machete ready, looking at me like I was her prized prey. I took a sharp breath before time went back to normal and she tackled me. I hit the muddy ground fast enough for all air to be forced out of my lungs. I groaned out of reflex and quickly tried to get a mouthful of air.

That's when I felt her weight on me. My eyes shot up and I quickly dodged the machete's tip before it would have penetrated my throat. I met her eyes again while I tried to grab her wrist, panicking more when I saw the pure hatred in her eyes. I froze out of panic but quickly regretted that when my left shoulder was stabbed.

I let out a scream before struggling and somehow getting her pushed of me. I heard her groan as she hit the ground while I struggled to get up. My pulse throbbed in my ears while I listened to both our hasty movements in the mud. I heard Scout groan and quickly located the two Scouts wrestling in the mud.

My eyes moved back to her, watching how she spit out mud while gripping her machete harder.

''This is your fault.'' She hissed, breathing quickly like me, ''you and your mothers fault.''

''What the hell are you talking about?''

''Because of you, our class was created. Because of your selfish mother, I ended up with this hell job!'' She ended up screaming while pointing at me with her machete.

I swallowed hard, not knowing what to say.

''Fine.'' She almost laughed, ''don't answer. It only gives me more reason to kill you.'' She grinned and took a step forward.

''You're crazy.'' I whispered beneath my breath and took a step back.

When she started running again, I tried to turn around and run as well but I slipped as soon as I took a step. The puddle behind me was deeper than I had thought but I managed to land on my knees and somehow get back up quickly. The sudden change of luck didn't end there and just as I had gotten up, she slipped as well.

I didn't hesitate to jump her as she lay there in the mud next to me. I kept her down by sitting on her stomach but struggled to stay there when she tried to grab me. I raised my arm to stab her but was stopped midway when the movement triggered a sharp pain in my shoulder and I cried out. She quickly saw her chance and disarmed me with ease.

We both groaned while the struggle continued. Her hands desperately tried to grab me while I tried to prevent her from it. My hand found her throat but before I could close my hand around it, her hand tangled itself in my hair and yanked hard. My hand slipped while I leant to the side, giving her an advantage while I let out a loud scream. She yanked my hair again and I fell to my side.

I tasted the mud and closed my eyes, hand trying to grab something that could pull me back up and out of the mud. I forgot my plan when I felt her weight on me again, successfully keeping my down. I gasped for air and tried to grab her while I felt both her hands close around my throat.

''You deserve this.'' She grunted in between groans and quick breaths.

''Stop!'' I yelled while my hands grabbed her shoulder, trying to push her off and yanking her T-shirt.

Mud invaded my mouth as soon as I opened it and I felt my head being pushed further down into it. Her hands tightened around my throat and she let out a groan. My nails dug into her shoulders while I tried not to swallow the mud.

''Please!'' I coughed and felt how I was getting lightheaded.

''No.''

She let out a muffled sound before leaning in over me, pushing down on my throat with all her strength. The mud closed around me; swallowing me as I was forced further down into it. The wet and cold surface stuck to my skin, invaded my mouth, nose and ears, and gladly welcomed me into its cold embrace. The earth crunched between my teeth while I was desperately trying to get air.

My hands gave up when the mud covered my face and flooding my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt how everything blackened while my lungs burned…


	18. Chapter 18

Heeeeyyy guuuyeees. So, uh, two years? Not that bad, I mean-no, really, it's bad. Sorry for leaving you guys like this. I don't even know how many of you are still here but if you've stuck around, you can thank Villainislemony for my reappearance.

I'm giving the story another shot but I'm not promising anything. It's been two years so you should notice some change in my writing style - if you can call it that - and so on. I considered starting from the top with story and really going through it, fixing everything, but I don't have the time for it, so you're going to have to live with this.

Anyways, thank you for coming back and even considered giving this another change. I owe everyone a foot massage, especially Villainislemony.

This chapter is shorter than what I'm planning in the future, just FYI, but on , this is a combination of two chapters because I messed up the order.

The night sky had cleared and the stars were easy to spot from the back of the pickup. I sat there quietly, watching how my hot breath turned into a white cloud in front of me. I tightened the grip I had on the blanket around me. If I hadn't brought my jacket, it would have been too cold to stay out here.

I let my head fall down, nudging my chin down into the blanket while looking down. I had avoided everyone for the rest of the day and I didn't even leave the respawn room after what had happened. Scout had kept an eye on me until I had left but he didn't say a word. Sniper had acted oddly, awkwardly shifting around while it looked like he wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words for it.

When they looked away, I left.

I leaned my head back, listening to the hallow sound it made when I bumped against the metal. I could still feel it. The wet and sticky surface stuck to my skin while it sucked me down, swallowing me whole, while the taste of earth was still in my mouth. It even felt like it crunched in between my teeth.

''Becca?''

The voice next to me made me jump and gasp loudly. I quickly turned and stared at the person, my heart beating rapidly against my ribcage.

''Adrian… Goddammit…'' I huffed, trying to relax again.

''Sorry.'' His voice was low and apologizing.

He leaned against the truck while watching me carefully, ''can I…?''

I nodded and made room for him as he joined me on the back of the truck. He moved down beside me and put an arm around me without much hesitation. I let my head fall down on his shoulder, enjoying his presence.

''Brought ya' something…'' His voice snuck into my ear while I heard him fidgeting with something.

I noticed the little bag he had brought with him and I couldn't keep a smile back when I saw what he had in there.

''How the hell did you get chocolate?''

''Easy enough...'' He whispered softly before leaning in closer to me.

I sighed before taking in his scent and placing a soft kiss on his jaw, ''thanks…''

His rough fingers worked on opening the packaging while I watched, still smiling. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and happily opened my mouth when he brought a piece of dark chocolate to my lips. The sweet and somewhat bitter taste reminded me of Christmas and birthdays, even though the memories were shallow, it felt nice.

''Listen… I, uh, I really don't know what the hell to tell ya'… I didn't see it but the mongrel told me the details…'' He paused awkwardly when I looked up at him but let out a sigh short after, ''just wanted to make sure nothing was… well that you're alright…''

I watched him for a while before I could find something to say, ''I'm not… okay. I really don't know how to put it. I mean, I swear I can still feel the mud on my face and hear it crunch when I chew… and I'm scared that this wasn't enough revenge for her but I'm just glad you're here…. With chocolate.'' I smiled and let my head fall back on his shoulder.

He sat there quietly before softly pressing his lips against my forehead. I sighed before closing my eyes. I didn't know what to expect from him but the fact that he had showed up was already enough for me.

''Wanna talk about it?'' his voice was low, close to a whisper, and had the sweet hint of concern in it.

I exhaled through my nose before I opened my eyes, thinking about how and what I should say.

''She blames me…'' I finally spoke, ''…. She blames me for getting this job. She told me that it was my entire fault, and my mother's. I'm… I'm really not sure what to do with it…'' My voice died when I didn't know what else to say.

His hand tightened around me and I watched his breath turn into a white cloud.

''Well, I'm not sure what I would do with that either…'' He spoke softly, leaning his head against mine, ''just let me know if anything is bothering ya'…''

I smiled again before finding another piece of chocolate and bringing it to his lips. ''Thanks…'' I whispered while he gladly accepted the chocolate, ''you're sweet.''

He smirked while raising an eyebrow, ''talking to me or the chocolate?''

''Dumbass.'' I snickered before kissing him softly.

It felt good knowing that he was there for me…

/

_My lungs burned like fire while I ran, breathing rapidly and struggling to keep myself from falling. Her voice seemed to follow me, no matter how fast and how far I ran. _

_Her harsh words turned into a cold laugh when my feet got stuck in the sand and I fell down face first. I tried to get up but the sand wouldn't let me. When the sand turned darker and her voice came closer, I felt the tears run down my cheeks when I realized what was happening. _

_The sand was turning into mud. _

''_You see that? That's what you deserve.'' Her voice shrieked while I started to sink down into the mud and I started screaming. _

_She started laughing again as I sank. The familiar cold and wet feeling pressed against my skin and my body. I started to panic. It was the same as before. I was helpless and no one was doing anything. _

_I screamed as I sank further down, recalling exactly what had happened the last time. It pulled me down, swallowing me into its cold embrace. I took what I knew would be my last mouthful air but I sank down faster than I had thought. Mud invaded my mouth and nose and before I could do anything, it closed around me…_

… I sat up while gasping like I hadn't had any air in my lungs for years. Sweat ran down my body like it was rain and dried tears covered my face. I sat there, uttering a mixture of panting and sobbing sounds. My fingers gripped the sheets while I started sobbing more loudly and tears ran down my face.

''Oi… kid… what the bloody-'' Sniper muttered beneath his breath while rubbing his eyes but stopped as soon as he heard me sobbing.

He sat up quickly and his hands quickly framed my face. They turned my face so he could look at me while mumbling soothing words in mild panic and concern.

''Hey, hey… 's alright…'' he whispered before kissing my forehead and looking at me again. His thumbs tried to wipe away my tears but I couldn't stop crying.

''She-she was there… and I couldn't… I just couldn't…'' I sobbed, almost choking on the words.

His hands brought my face against his bare shoulder, gently holding me against him.

''It's the fourth time in a week now…'' I whispered when I had calmed down but kept my eyes closed.

''If I knew what to tell ya', I would have said it already…'' His lips brushed against my forehead while he spoke lowly.

''I know.'' I exhaled softly, ''I know…''

Nothing had really gone my way after the episode in the mud. Scout was walking around on tiptoes and whenever he came somewhat close to the subject, he would watch me like I was a time bomb. Engie looked like he didn't know what to do or what to say. The atmosphere was awkward as hell and most of the team tried to avoid me. Sniper was the only one who tried to act normal without acting like it never happened.

''I try to forget it, I really do, but it's like my brain won't let me…'' My voice was only I whisper and I tried to keep the tears at bay, ''I'm sorry,'' I sobbed when I couldn't fight them, ''I really don't know what to do.'' I squeezed my eyes shut as I pressed my forehead against his shoulder, my bottom lip quivering softly.

His hand gently stroked my hair while I was talking and kept going when I quietly sobbed against him. He didn't know what to say, that much I knew and I didn't expect much else from him. What could he say? I swallowed hard. If the situation had been the other way around, I wouldn't know what to say to him either.

''I'm gonna call in sick tomorrow…'' I mumbled after a long silence.

His lips pressed against my temple before his head rested on top of mine. Neither of us said anything while we sat there. His heartbeat thumped in my ear and I exhaled softly.

At least I wasn't alone…

/

The base was abnormally quiet. I couldn't tell if it was just my imagination but it sounded as if my heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway. It felt unreal, like everyone had just disappeared and left me here in the middle of loneliness. I wanted to laugh at myself. It was pathetic, wasn't it? I had spent the first two days in my room, catching up on sleep and enjoyed the isolation from the questioning glances, but now I was beginning to feel restless. The urge to move around left me wandering around the empty base.

The rest of the team was out fighting, like I should be.

I sighed.

Pathetic.

I was afraid of her and it was keeping me from doing my job. It was frustrating and despite how the thought of her would make my stomach turn, I had decided to join the battlefield again the next day. The decision was already making me nervous. In the end I really didn't have much choice; if I couldn't fight they had no use for me. It would only be a matter of time before they'd reached that decision and they wouldn't have wasted any time in waiting and my ass would have been on the a train on its way back before I could count to ten. I couldn't risk it. After all, I was starting to doubt wherever I would be able to function out in the real world again.

''Ah, look who finally left her room.''

A faint laugh next to my ear broke my trail of thoughts. My head snapped towards the person who had spoken but I quickly regretted that decision. A smirk was the first thing that met me, then smoke was blown into my face and I wrinkled my nose while pressing my eyes shut, hoping to prevent the stinging.

''Shut up.'' I grumbled and went to take a step back but Spy was quicker and easily snaked an arm around my shoulder, keeping me in place.

''Ah, no no… so negative…'' He chuckled.

Knowing this could quickly go wrong; I decided to try to dodge his comment by asking him a question instead. ''So, you're already done fighting?'' I asked quietly while trying to take a step back but he kept me where I was.

''Ah, oui oui, rather hard to win with one man short, non?'' He sighed.

His answer made guilt pool in my stomach and I had to swallow. I took a deep breath, finally shaking his arm off my shoulders and cautiously took a step back. While eyeing him, I mustered up what little courage I had these days.

''It's just for today.'' I crossed my arms, hoping to resemble the attitude I would usually waltz around with when in the company of Spy. It seemed to work more or less.

''Really?'' He snorted and turned around. ''I'm sure your counterpart will be thrilled with the news.'' He laughed while starting to walk away, leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway.

My mouth pressed together into a thin line. Just the thought of seeing that woman again was making my stomach turn but if I couldn't overcome this, I would be nothing but a burden for the team. And if it came to that, it wouldn't take long before I would get the dreaded, yellow note and be kicked on a train with the direction of New York. There was no other option, even if it was the last thing I wanted to do, I had to. Both my hands ran through my hair in frustration while I turned around, leaning my back against the wall. I closed my eyes as I allowed myself to be swallowed in a moment of hopelessness but it didn't last long.

''Hey, B. You finally decided to come out?''

I looked towards the direction of the voice; already knowing it belonged to Scout, and found him walking towards me. He had a smile on his face despite just losing today's battle and it positively brightened my otherwise foul mood.

''Hey man.'' I tried to find a small smile and somehow succeeded quite well. ''How was it out there?''

''We lost in overtime. It was real shit.'' He shrugged and looked me over. ''You-uh… like, alright and stuff?'' He mumbled, awkward as ever.

''Somewhat.'' I chuckled faintly for the first time in two days, humored by his awkward acting. When he started to frown because of my amusement, I shook my head faintly. ''Sorry, thanks for asking… I just don't really know until tomorrow.'' My smile faltered as I spoke and my eyes sought downwards.

''You're coming back then?''

I nodded.

''That's great! I'm freaking tired of playing two against one all the fucking time. It gets really boring, you know? And their Scout it just shit.'' He spoke with excitement in his voice which made me look up again.

''Yeah, sorry for ditching you.'' I smiled.

''Nah, it's fine, B. As long as you're not just giving up… I mean, if the higher ups found out-''

''I know… I know.'' I interrupted him and took a shallow breath. ''I would be fired within two seconds, I know.'' I murmured.

A small silence followed and I wasn't sure what to say to break it. I had no idea what was going inside his mind but the expression he wore suddenly turned glum once he looked like he had remembered something. His eyes left mine while he pondered on his thoughts and his hands were left to fidgets with the content in his pockets.

''She, uh… the psycho was looking for you…'' Our eyes met and he suddenly looked like he regretted telling me but my questionable gaze made him continue. ''She didn't say why, she just asked me- or yelled it across the field – where the hell you were. She's fucking insane or something.'' He mumbled, unsure of how to look as he spoke.

I stayed silent while I stared blankly at him. I took my time to figure out what to say but even as I opened my mouth to speak, I still wasn't fully sure what to say to that. ''I thought she already… made her point earlier.'' I murmured while my hands moved to my neck, my fingertips searching for where her hands had been back then.

''Maybe you should just stay close to me tomorrow…''

''That's kind of my job, idiot.'' I smirked at him and earned a grin from him.

''Oh would you look at that.'' A Texan accent made both of us look up and I sat Engie and Snipes approaching us. ''Great to see ya', kid.'' Engie grinned and was quick to tousle my hair as soon as he had the opportunity. ''Come on you two, dinners gonna be ready in a minute.'' Engie grinned and moved his attention to Scout, pushing him down the hall towards the kitchen while starting a conversation.

I was left standing with Snipes, who was already looking at me when I looked up at him. Without saying a word, he gestured for us to follow Engie and Scout while his hand quietly found mine. Fingers brushed against mine before they intertwined and I gave his a quick squeeze.

''You alright?'' He murmured while our hands left each other again.

''I don't know… probably not but if I don't go back tomorrow, I'm just going to seem suspicious.'' I sighed.

'''S gonna be just fine…'' He spoke while smiling faintly, offering me some consolation in my troublesome state of mind.

''I hope so.'' I murmured quietly and looked ahead, spotting the rest of the team walking inside the kitchen. Neither of us said anything but Scout was quick to include me in his and Engie's conversation as we joined the others. Despite having lost today's match, everyone was in rather high spirits and dinner turned out to be quite enjoyable and relaxing. No one asked me any questions about my absence and even Spy kept his mouth shut throughout the evening. It felt as if a pair of rocks had fallen off my shoulders and I momentarily forgot about the last three days.

The short break from chaos caused me to develop some sort of plan, which could possibly give me a night of sleep without waking multiple times from nightmares. The idea was simple; I just had to tire myself out. The problem wasn't hard to solve as Scout managed to produce a useable idea and mere thirty minutes later, we were trying it out.

My throat was burning as I was gasping for air and I could feel the sweat trickle down my neck.

''How fast was that?'' I panted and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand.

''Not fast enough, toots. I'm still way faster than you.'' Scout huffed next to me, sweating as much as I was.

''You got the same time…'' Snipes sat in the back of the truck with his watch between his fingers. He glanced at us both before sighing and sitting up, focusing his glance on me. ''How's the exhaustion going?''

I stood up straight and stretched my back as he addressed me, trying to focus on the tiredness in my body. I groaned while throwing my arms up and then down before rolling my shoulders. My legs were definitely screaming for me to stop but I still wasn't tired. Not enough at least.

''I still need a couple of rounds.'' I huffed, somewhat having gained control over my breathing pattern again.

''More?'' Scout groaned beside me. ''Fuck…''

I glanced at him, quickly noticing how he was looking more tired than me, and I knew I had to get him fired up somehow.

''You're giving up?'' I grinned and watched as his head snapped up. His glance flew to me and I knew I had him. ''Come on, wuss. You can't be that tired yet.'' I teased him, watching the fire rekindle in his eyes and he let out a snort.

''I'm no fucking wuss.'' He grumbled and flashed me a grin while stretching as well. ''Bring it, B.''

No more words were exchanged while we locked eyes and got ready for another race. I heard Snipes grumble something from his seat but like the other rounds, he glanced at his watch and called out once he was ready. The same second he spoke, the sound of running in loose gravel and dirt filled the air. The sensation of my lungs and legs burning felt so freeing and familiar, it consoled me in a way I wouldn't be able to explain properly. We ran until we were ready to drop and for the first time in over a week, I slept like a rock.

Despite this, I knew fear and nerves would be back the following day and I found that I was right.

Sometimes, it wasn't nice to be right.

/


End file.
